The wife of the Queen's watchdog
by Dulce Batata
Summary: No pensaba que ser la esposa del perro Guardián de la Reina traería consigo tener a la tragedia de mi lado.
1. Felicidad

**Hola, decidí dividir el primer capítulo de esta historia en más de uno así podría darle una continuidad. Me encantan estos dos y me sentía muy mal por dejar de lado esta historia. Corregí varios errores que tenía (horrores más bien) para que sea más amena la lectura**

 **Gracias por las reviews y las lecturas! Me hacen muy feliz**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a Yana Toboso de su manga Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Hacia un año que era conocida como la Condesa Phantomhive y la esposa del Perro Guardián de la Reina. Como lo deseé toda mi vida, por fin estaría al lado de Ciel, para amarlo y protegerlo. Sin embargo, no contaba con el peso que eso de verdad. Fui preparada para muchas cosas, pero me encontré con sorpresas que nunca hubiese imaginado. No tardé mucho en enterarme de la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastián y de lo que verdad le había ocurrido a Ciel en el tiempo en que estuvo desaparecido. No cabe duda que me espanté al descubrirlo, compredí porque había cambiado tanto después del infierno que tuvo que vivir. Llegué a pensar que el demonio había hechizado a mi esposo, pero Ciel me demostró lo contrario. Su voluntad era cumplir el contrato con Sebastián hasta que descubriesen quienes habían asesinado a sus padres. Pareciese que sólo quiso contarme la mitad de ese contrato con el demonio. No obstante, ahora debía concentrarme en ser una buena esposa para el conde. A pesar de que él me ocultó por tanto tiempo la realidad de las cosas, me juró que haría lo posible para que no me viese envuelta en el mundo en el cual estaba profundamente involucrado. "Podría protegerte, lo sabes", le había dicho luego de haber sido suya por primera vez. Mirándome a los ojos él me dijo que no soportaría que me hiciesen algo, más ahora que soy su esposa. Me alegré, Ciel me quería y eso de por sí me llenaba de felicidad.

Me convertí en su esposa a fines de diciembre, semanas después de que Ciel cumpliese veinte años. Me demostró desde un primer instante ser un esposo cariñoso y paciente en nuestra intimidad, me acostumbraba a verlo pelear con Sebastián cuando nos interrumpía por las mañanas en nuestra habitación, ya no éramos esos niños que jugaban en el patio de la mansión o en el salón. Lo mejor era que cuando estábamos solos, después de mucho tiempo pude verlo sonreír sinceramente, y eso era algo que necesitaba.

A fines de mayo empecé a sentirme mal, no podía desayunar sin vomitar todo y hacer un desastre en el lavabo. Ciel se encontraba ausente y al volverse rutinario, Tanaka llamó a un médico para que me tratasen. Náuseas y mareos, sumado a una ausencia en mi período de dos meses aproximadamente, fueron los indicios suficientes para constatar que estaba encinta. La sorpresa no fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente. Por supuesto que no, desde un primer instante nosotros decidimos formar una familia y de mi parte llenar de alegría el hogar Phantomhive. Me sobrevino una inmensa felicidad, ya que en mis entrañas tenía al hijo de mi amado Ciel Phantomhive. No podía esperar para decirle, entonces me quedé el resto del día esperando su llegada. Fue en vano, ya que él volvió varios días más tarde, agotado totalmente. No quise molestarlo, así que esa noche dormimos separados. A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, me dijo que lo más seguro era que la semana que entraba debería viajar por unos negocios en los Países Bajos y si esta vez, podríamos ir juntos. Iba a aceptar pero luego recordé mi condición, era mi oportunidad de decírselo.

—Querido, no creo que sea oportuno—.

-—¿Por qué no? Siempre dices que te gustaría viajar al extranjero, esta es nuestra oportunidad. No pudimos ir de Luna de Miel porque su Majestad me impidió salir del país por cuestiones de trabajo, pero ahora no existen predicamentos para que hagamos un viaje rápido— respondió recordándome ese momento en el cuál no pudimos ir a España, yo que estaba tan emocionada. Aún así tenía que contárselo. Él es mi esposo.

—No es que no quiera que viajemos, Ciel… necesito decirte algo—. Iba haciendo el camino, a ver si podía comprender a dónde quería llegar.

—Dime, pero espera... Sebastián más té por favor—. "Hay cosas que no cambian", pensé.

—Aquí tiene Boo-chan—. No pude contener la risa. Cuando nuestro mayordomo lo llamaba así cuando éramos niños no provocaba que me riese, pero ahora que somos adultos chocaba mucho con la imagen del Conde Phantomhive. Ciel pareció molesto al ver que me reía, entonces tuve que parar. Noté que una venita le iba a estallar en la frente, su rostro volteó a ver a Sebastian y con un tono severo le dijo: —No tengo más 13 años Sebastian no me llames de ese modo—. No podía negar que Ciel dando órdenes en ese tono, me resultaba muy atractivo. Nuestro mayordomo comprendió su pedido, retirándose del salón con el carrito de pastelitos. "Quería uno más", pensé mientras Ciel me miraba con un aura oscura detrás de él. —Sí ya no vas a volver a reírte, por favor continúa con lo que decías Lizzie—. "Lo hice enojar, que torpe soy", fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—Ciel, como sabes hace semanas que no me encuentro bastante descompuesta—dije. Estaba a punto de beber su té cuando le recordé eso.

—Lo sé, la última vez que te vi antes de salir de viaje estabas en el lavabo— dijo él—. No pude despedirlo esa vez por ese infortunio. Volví a hablar.

—En estos últimos días se volvió más habitual— dije juntando mis manos, poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

—De ser así debemos llamar a un doctor para que te atienda— dijo él agarrando el periódico que estaba en la mesa, parecía que iba a ojearlo cuando estábamos hablan… ¿qué?

—Cariño… esto… ¿que haces? — le pregunté acercando mi mano a la suya. Su respuesta dependería si la conservaría o no.

—Disculpa Lizzie es la costumbre, no quería ofenderte. Aún así le pediré a Sebastian que se contacté con un médico en cuanto antes para tratarte—. Se salvó. Años de conocerme valieron la pena. Beso tiernamente mi mano y yo la sostuve. Él parecía sorprendido.

—Días atrás, llegó un doctor que Tanaka llamó— empecé a sonreír y lleve su mano a mi vientre—Y me dio el resultado—. La cara de Ciel empezó a transformarse.

—Lizzie podría ser que tú... —. Su voz tenía un grado de sorpresa.

—Querido mío, en unos meses seremos padres- exclamé con una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro.

Lentamente su mano se retiró de mi vientre. Se levantó de su silla, pensé que iba a abrazarme ya que se acercó a mí pero sólo se marchó del salón. No quería llorar, no tenía que llorar pero aún así que mi propio esposo no se haya inmutado por decirle que en mis entrañas llevaba a su hijo me fue suficiente para quedarme un largo rato sola ahí, hasta que mis ojos se sintieron cansados. No creía que fuese posible que las lágrimas fuesen tan saladas y amargas.

Esa misma noche, Ciel vino a dormir conmigo. Llegó después de que me había acostado claro, pero su presencia era de sentirse. Traté de hacerme la dormida, como si tuviese otra vez 14 años pero no resultó ya que él rápidamente me llamó: —Lizzie—. No iba a responderle, estaba muy dolida todavía.

—Se que estas despierta—. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?¿Acaso soy mala disimulando?

—Dime— le dije con un tono áspero en mi voz. Estaba volteada al otro lado de la cama, sólo lo escucharía. Sí, sólo eso.

—Perdón por lo de hoy, la noticia me tomó por desprevenido—. ¿Desprevenido? Lo creería si no fuese que formar una familia había sido una decisión de dos, de los Condes Phantomhive.

—Disculpa aceptada—. Mentira, tenía ganas de agarrar mis espadas y jugar con Ciel por toda la casa.

—No tienes que aceptarlas si no quieres, es que me cuesta creerlo, es todo—. Eso dolió más todavía, me voltée. Él también miraba para el lado opuesto de la cama. Sus palabras me ablandaron, no podía enojarme con él. Me era imposible.

—Es tuyo, nuestro bebé— le dije acurrucándome de su lado tratando de abrazarlo por detrás. Su cuerpo estaba muy frío.

—Lo sé, de eso no tengo dudas. Aún así... — se volteó para verme. Sentía como una de sus manos recorría mi espalda, tratando de ponerme más cerca.

—Tendremos nuestra propia familia, aunque no pueda demostrarte lo feliz que me hace que serás la madre no tengo en mi cabeza poder decirte sí este niño o niña se encontrará orgulloso de que yo sea su padre- agregó apoyando su frente con la mía

—Ciel, ¿por qué dices algo así? Sé perfectamente que tienes un mundo aparte. El cuál no conozco solo pequeña porción, pero te amo y el bebé te amará de la misma forma o más de lo que podré hacerlo. No te mortifiques por tu pasado, siente aquí— le digo tomando una de sus manos en mi vientre. —Aquí, hay una vida que tiene una parte tuya y una parte mía. No importa que pase, este será nuestro futuro—. Su semblante cambia cuando le digo eso. Ahí está otra vez. Esa sonrisa que me hace mover la Tierra.

—Lizzie, me haces tan feliz—. Al darme cuenta posó sus labios contra los míos y como era de esperarse de los dos, esa noche no pudimos dormir bien y a la mañana Ciel volvió a pelearse con nuestro mayordomo por entrar sin avisar. De esa forma los meses pasaron, tranquilamente sin ningún disturbio hasta ese día.


	2. Caída al vacío

**Capitulo II. Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso de su manga Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Hacia un largo rato que me encontraba sentada en el patio tomando el té. El día de hoy estaba muy calmado pensé. Paula se hallaba en la cocina con Mey Rin, Sieglinde llegaría más tarde a la mansión para hacerme compañía. No podía negarme, me sentía muy sola. Mi esposo se había marchado de viaje de negocios semanas atrás llevándose consigo a la gran parte de nuestros sirvientes, quedando sólo Tanaka, Mey Rin y Paula.

—Milady ¿Por qué no entra a la casa y descansa? Su cuerpo lo necesita-— exclamó Paula al salir de la imponente casa.

—Me encuentro bien Paula, no tienes de que preocuparte— le respondí dándole un sorbo al delicioso té que me habían servido

—Pero Milady…—. Cuando ella usaba ese tono me daba cuenta de inmediato que estaba preocupándola, lo mejor sería hacerle caso por hoy.

—Ya, ya— le digo levantándome. —Mejor te doy el gusto, iré al salón a leer un poco, tráeme unos pastelitos ¿sí? — le dije acercándome a la entrada.

—De inmediato, ¿quiere que luego le preparé su baño? — me preguntó siguiéndome el paso.

-Por supuesto, debemos recibir con toda la cortesía a Lady Sullivan— añadí luego de entrar a la casa con ella

—A su orden, Milady— dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina por los pastelillos.

Estaba claro de que era muy probable de que Ciel no regresaría hasta entrado febrero, ya desde hacía varios meses que se debía realizar ese viaje a los Estados Unidos de América y no podía postergarlo más, más bien ya no tenía razón para hacerlo, me encontraba mejor desde el incidente. En parte si he de ser sincera, todavía me cuesta creer el dolor que experimenté en ese momento. Paula me comunica que mi baño está listo, me dirijo hacia allá. Me desviste y me introduzco en la bañera. El calor del agua y el aroma que desprende las sales se adhiere a mi cuerpo. Ella sale, quiere darme unos momentos para estar sola. Respiro y juego con mis piernas en el agua. Me siento como una niña aún, pero al verme detenidamente sé que no es así. Cumpliré 23 años el año que entra. Y aún no he podido darle un hijo a Ciel. Me sumerjo en el agua y a mi mente retornan los acontecimientos de mediados de agosto, cuando por fin comprendí lo que significaba ser la esposa del Perro Guardián de la Reina. "En un instante uno puede perder todo", pensé.

* * *

Finalmente me encontraba casi en el sexto mes de mi gestación, mi barriga se notaba mucho pero el bebé todavía no había pateado ni nada parecido. No obstante he podido tejerle varios ajuares, mi madre también está pendiente de mí viniéndome a visitar seguido igual que mi padre y mi hermano, aunque él se halla bastante ocupado debido a su reciente cargo en el parlamento. Los sirvientes de Ciel como siempre han sido un amor desde que se enteraron de que me encontraba encinta. Finny se la pasa más seguido que nunca en el jardín plantando flores, diciendo que quiere que el hijo del amo deba crecer en el parque más hermoso de toda Inglaterra. Mey Rin en todo momento me pide que no haga esfuerzos por el bien del bebé, Snake a pesar de no dirigirme mucho la palabra, me he dado cuenta que sus serpientes se han vuelto menos agresivas más cuando ando cerca. Bard, por su lado, cada vez que tiene oportunidad, con el permiso de Ciel, se acerca a mi vientre y le cuenta historias de sus días como soldado. Tanaka, en principio se lo mostró muy feliz porque el joven amo y yo traeríamos nueva vida a esta casa, dándonos sus felicitaciones. Sebastián, bueno él me felicitó varias veces e hizo algunas bromas respectó al desempeño en la alcoba de Ciel, cosa que hizo que ambos nos sonrojáramos hasta las orejas. Este mayordomo parecía conocer perfectamente nuestra intimidad, y a pesar de que mi esposo me ha negado una y otra vez que de su boca nunca salió nada, me cuesta creerle, pero en realidad me tiene sin cuidado. Aquella tarde Sieglinde, el Príncipe Soma y sus respectivos mayordomos: Wolf y Agni se quedaron a tomar el té como era costumbre. Estuvimos hablando un largo rato y jugando a las cartas. Entrada la noche ellos se marcharon, era una lástima tenía muchas ganas de que se quedasen. Paula y yo subimos a mí recamara para prepararme para la cena, entonces escuché a los caballos llegar a la entrada principal: era Ciel había vuelto de la capital. Ahora que estaba más "gordita" tuvieron que comprarme vestidos acordes a mi condición, tratando de que por lo menos disimulasen a la criatura que llevaba en el vientre. En fin rápidamente Paula me arregló y salí del cuarto. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras, desde ahí di la bienvenida a Ciel.

—Querido, bienvenido a casa— le grité a mi amado esposo desde una de las escaleras de la mansión Phantomhive.

—Lizzie ten cuidado al bajar por las escaleras— dijo él mientras Sebastián le quitaba la chaqueta. No quise notar que la mirada de nuestro mayordomo cambió en un instante a una que no había visto nunca. Terror.

—Claro no te preocu... — En ese momento del otro lado de la escalera, alguien avanzó velozmente hacia mí y sentí en carne propia una mezcla de sudor frío y muerte, luego de pasar por mi lado, desapareció. Alcancé a escuchar el grito desgarrador de Ciel y en ese instante caí. Rodé por las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo, todo había pasado tan deprisa que aún no había perdido el conocimiento. Me sentía lúcida pero cuando Ciel y los demás se acercaron a mi me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, no podía distinguir los gritos de mi esposo y de nuestros sirvientes, pero una punzada en mi vientre y un fuerte dolor en mi cuello hicieron que casi a una velocidad irreal, Sebastián me llevase al cuarto.

—Milady ¿puede escucharme? — me preguntó cortésmente poniendo mi cabeza sobre la almohada. No sabía si estaba sinceramente preocupado por mí, pero que importaba, no quería morir. No ahora.

—Si, ¿un poco que ocurrió? — Las punzadas se vuelven más fuertes pero todavía puedo hablar.

—Un miembro de una de las organizaciones que investigamos, pronto verás que su cabeza será colgada en el salón muy pronto- exclamó Ciel entrando desde el umbral de la puerta. —Lizzie, mi amor, llamaremos al médico vendrá de inmediato pero tu caída de por sí fue muy fuerte, Sebastián ya... — lo interrumpo con un grito de dolor, siento que algo de mí está saliendo pero no puede ser el bebé, no... Todavía no es tiempo. — Lizzie, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó asustado por mi grito.

—Amo... parece que entró en trabajo de parto—dijo Sebastián con una mueca de sorpresa

—Eso n-no pued-de ser, to-da-vía me faltan 3 me-ses— le dije agitada, por el amor de Dios esto me duele mucho.

—-Diablos, esto no es posible ¡PAULA! ¡MEY-RIN! ¡VENGAN DE INMEDIATO! — Ciel gritó con desesperación nunca lo había visto así, pero eso no importaba ahora, el bebé nacería, pero no de la forma que estaba planeando

—Amo, ¿milady como esta? —preguntó Paula con ya lágrimas en sus ojos, por su parte Mey-Rin que no llevaba sus características gafas, haciéndola irreconocible entro a la habitación también con un arma- Conde, estamos aún en la búsqueda del intruso, por favor perdone nuestra incompetencia ante esto, todo lo que está ocurriendo es nuestra culpa— No entendía bien que quería decir con eso, pero el dolor de regresó, creo que son las llamadas contracciones que mi madre me había explicado la última vez que vino a verme.

—Eso no interesa ahora, mi esposa dará a luz necesito que se preparen para traer al bebé si el médico no llega antes de tiempo. Y de eso, Sebastián, ve a traerlo y es una orden—. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, nuestro mayordomo se arrodilló ante él, diciendo:

—Yes, My Lord— Y como si de un rayo se tratase se marchó casi volando de nuestra vista

Ciel se remangó su camisa, empezó a darles indicaciones a Mey Rin y Paula para que calienten agua y traigan toallas limpias. Bard escuchando todo el tumulto, le pidió a Ciel que le permitiese ayudar, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar a muchas primerizas en sus partos durante la guerra. Más ayuda sería mejor pensó el Conde, que acto seguido me pidió que levantase las piernas para ver si el bebé de verdad estaba por venir. La verdad no quería hacerlo, iba a ser muy vergonzoso abrir mis piernas ante Bard, pero Ciel insistió... y tuve que hacerlo. Ciel me subió un poco el vestido y junto con Bard observaron, algo que no me esperaba fue ver como mi esposo salió del cuarto con una clara mueca de desagrado. Se veía azul. Bard en cambio, se quedó ahi... y empezó a preguntarme.

—Milady, ¿las contracciones son seguidas? —

—Un poco, cada dos minutos— respondí. Me hallaba más calma pero en cualquier momento sé que todo el dolor regresaría

—Bueno, no se ve la cabeza pero yo diría que si siguen así tendremos a un pequeño amo en unas horas— Acto seguido me sonrió. Era una cálida sonrisa para una mujer que estaba muerta de miedo

—Aquí traje el médico— dijo un Sebastián sudado. Ciel entró después de los dos

—Esto es un atropello Conde Phantomhive, ese hombre me trajo cuestas a una velocidad abismal justo cuando me encontraba a mitad de camino. Espero que tenga una explicación, my lord—-.

—La hay claro que sí, pero ahora mi esposa está sufriendo para dar a luz a nuestro hijo, por favor atiéndela—

—De acuerdo, Condesa ¿las contracciones son constantes? —

—Lo son... estoy teniendo una ahora— dije tratando de ocultar el dolor que tenía en vientre.

—Excelente, con su permiso voy a ver…—

—¿Y bien? — preguntó Ciel mirándolo al doctor a mi costado

—Su esposa ya esta coronando Conde, ¿quiere quedarse para el alumbramiento?

—Por supuesto, mis mucamas están calentando agua ya la traerán—

—Perfecto, ¿señores quieren quedarse aquí también?- le preguntó a Bard y a Sebastián que estaban estacionados en el umbral de la puerta.

—Si nuestro amo está de acuerdo, esperaremos afuera— dijo Sebastián con una pequeña reverencia que Bard imitó.

—Está bien, ayuden a Paula y Mey-Rin con el agua caliente, rápido—

— ¡Yes My Lord! —

—Ciel, por favor no te vayas de mi lado— le supliqué estaba con los nervios de punta en ese momento.

—Ya, toma mi mano— me dio su mano, a la par la apreté tan fuerte debido a una contracción, tuve que soltársela para evitar que la perdiese. Con una mueca de dolor él exclamó: — ¡Si que eres fuerte!—

—Bien Condesa, a la cuenta de tres quiero que puje—. El doctor parecía muy calmado, yo en cambio me sentía a desfallecer. Hice lo que me pidió, pujé. Por todos los cielos sentía como si mis huesos llegasen a romperse.

—Vamos querida, tú puedes— Ciel trataba de animarme, su voz parecía estar preocupada. Seguí las indicaciones del doctor, cada tres pujaba, y así por una hora más o menos.

—Condesa siga así, no se detenga—.

—¿Escuchaste Lizzie? ¿Lizzie? — Él me llamaba pero no podía responderle, quería que el parto terminase ya para poder ver al bebé y asegurarme que estaba bien. Pujé y pujé, hasta que escuché un pequeño alarido. Había nacido, pude ver la cara de felicidad de mi esposo al ver a nuestro hijo. Al fin, había terminado. Que cansada me siento.


	3. Oscuridad

**Capítulo III, disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso de su manga Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Me quedé dormida o más bien me desmayé por la presión que ejerció el parto sobre mi cuerpo. Al despertarme vi que estaba mi madre acostada en mis piernas, mi padre se hallaba en uno de los sillones acostado. Seguro al enterarse de la situación vinieron rápidamente a la mansión para hacerme compañía y conocer a su primer nieto. Es verdad, todavía no he visto a mi bebé. Me trato de levantar pero es inútil no tengo suficientes fuerzas, el poco movimiento que hago es suficiente para despertar a mi madre, que al verme lúcida sólo atina a darme un abrazo.

—Hija, mí querida hija estamos tan felices de que hayas despertado—. Con lágrimas que podía sentir mi madre lloraba desconsoladamente en mi hombro.

— ¿Frances? —. Mi padre también se había despertado y esperaba uno de sus saludos joviales pero ese no fue el caso. Se levantó del sillón y fue a sentarse a mi lado, tomándole la mano a mi madre y a mí. —Querida, estamos orgullosos de tu templanza ante la situación, eres el orgullo de los Midford y el Conde no pudo haber elegido mejor mujer para casarse—. A pesar de que las palabras de mi padre me hacían algo feliz, yo estaba más expectante de ver al bebé. Quería saber que había sido.

—Padre, madre... ¿Dónde están Ciel y el bebé? — pregunté a los dos. Sus caras se trastornaron. Nunca los vi así. Se quedaron callados, y un silencio ensordesor reinó en la habitación. No sabía que ocurría, pero quería ver de inmediato a mi esposo y a mi hijo.

—Respondan, ¿Dónde están? —. A pesar de estar algo débil, quería una respuesta.

—Elizabeth, debes ser fuerte—. Esto no me gustaba ¿por qué dirían algo así?

—Parece que no me están entendiendo, exijo ver a mi esposo y a mi hijo en este instante—. Por primera vez les grité a mis padres, creo que el instinto materno destruyó toda mi educación sólo por dejarme llevar en un manejo de emociones.

—¡Lizzie basta ya! —. Esa voz, no cabía duda de quién era. Edward. Mi hermano, que apenas había visto estos últimos meses estaba enfrente de mí mostrando un alto enfado—Padre, madre... hablaré con mi hermana a solas, ya hablé con el Conde, vayan a hacerle compañía. La necesita— dijo sacándose el sombrero que traía consigo.

Increíblemente, mis padres le hicieron caso. Mi madre me depositó un beso en la mejilla, mientras que mi padre uno en la frente. Se marcharon y cerraron la puerta. Edward suspiró, parecía que recién había salido del Parlamento al verlo tan exaltado. Caminó hacia mí con seriedad en su rostro. Muchas cosas se agolparon en mi cabeza, cosas horribles pero quería que no fueran verdad. Dios no permitas que lo fuesen.

—Hermanita, sé que esto no te va a gustar, sé que no vas a querer escucharlo, pero acabó de ver a Ciel, no cómo Lord Midford y Conde Phantomhive sino como primo y cuñado, de por sí él está destrozado y no sabe como mirarte a la cara por lo que pasó, piensa que nunca podrás perdonarlo— dijo él ya sentado conmigo en la cama.

—Edward, por favor sólo dime que está pasando sólo me dan vueltas cuando preguntó por Ciel y el bebé, dime, por favor—. Estaba suplicando ya me temía lo peor. Mi hermano volvió a suspirar. Sus manos temblaban, quería mantener la compostura ante esto.

—Lizzie. Al dar a luz, te desmayaste. El médico dijo que estarías bien, sólo necesitarías reposo. Aún así... mi sobrino—. Dime, me estás matando.

—Edward, acaso… — No quería aceptarlo, no quería.

—No lo logró—. Ahí mi hermano se quebró y volteó su rostro para que no lo viese. —Era muy prematuro, hicieron todo lo posible pero debido a tu caída la situación al parecer era irreversible. Sólo vivió unas pocas horas. De verdad lo siento muchísimo hermana—, Se acercó para abrazarme, pero ya no me importaba. — ¿Fue un varón? — atiné a preguntar… todavía no lo había asimiliado. Edward tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas, ante mi pregunta sólo asintió. Mi mente quedó en blanco. Había llevado por seis meses al hijo de Ciel, al heredero de los Phantomhive y en menos de un día todo se había perdido. No derramé lágrimas, no. Pero por dentro mi corazón se rompió. Quedé tiesa en la cama, sin poder moverme ni la calidez del abrazo de mi propio hermano significó algo. Al darme cuenta, él se fue. Paula llegó poco después con algo de sopa, no probé nada, mi apetito estaba nulo. Luego mis padres volvieron, me hablaron un largo rato, diciendo que lamentaban la pérdida del bebé, pero que tratase de llevar un luto con dignidad, todavía era joven y podría darle muchos hijos a Ciel. No les dirigí la palabra, no porque estaba enojada sino que había perdido una parte de mí y me costaba poder decirles algo además de que ya está, ya pasó no se preocupen, me recuperaré. Pero no podía, mi boca sentía un trago amargo de la realidad, que ahora estaba viviendo. Mis padres se marcharon más tarde, ya era de madrugada cuando me di cuenta. Desde hacía horas que mi esposo no se acercó a ver cómo me encontraba, seguro se sentía de la misma forma que yo: devastado. No pude descansar, sólo me quedé mirando el techo y al darme cuenta los rayos entraron por la ventana y Sebastián se hizo presente.

—Milady, sé que ayer fue un día difícil. No obstante, espero que entienda que mi deber, como mayordomo, es servirle y velar por su bienestar— dijo abriendo las cortinas de la recamara.

No confío en este demonio, al contrario me gustaría que desapareciese de mi vida y la de Ciel. Sin embargo fue de gran ayuda al traerme hasta aquí igual que al médico, seguro que me desangraría a morir en los pies de las escaleras. Le debía que respirase, tenía que mostrarme agradecida con él. Por esta vez.

—Paula está preparando su baño, le serviré su desayuno aquí mismo. ¿Necesita que la ayude a levantarse? — preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Sebastián, ¿dónde está mi esposo? —. Por lo menos quería tener noticas de él. Apenas pude verlo ayer.

—El amo salió junto Snake y Bard a Londres a resolver algunos asuntos. Volverán para la hora del té, Milady— me aclaró con una pequeña reverencia.

—Ciel... ¿está mejor? — pregunté mirando hacia otro lado.

—Me temo que eso debería preguntárselo yo a usted, pero si quiere una respuesta sincera hacía años que no veía al Conde de esta forma, pero creo que él está agradecido de que Milady no muriese en el parto, eso hubiese sido un duro golpe para su persona. Él no amará a otra persona que no sea Milady— dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. Increíblemente sus palabras me alegraron un poco el corazón.

—Entonces creo que no tengo más opción que esperarlo, bien Sebastián... ¿Podrías...? — le pedí que me tendiese una mano, mis piernas estaban algo débiles.

—A su servicio, Milady. Tenga cuidado, pise despacio—,

Sebastián me acompañó al baño, donde estaba Paula. Ella me cambió y se quedó conmigo para lavarme. Luego de ponerme ropa nueva, me sentía algo fresca pero muy vacía. Ya no tenía nada en mi interior y eso me devastaba. No sé cuantas veces escuché decir que es natural que las mujeres perdamos embarazos o a la larga los bebés no sobrevivan al alumbramiento. Quería aceptar eso, pero me era muy difícil. Tomé mi desayuno en mi habitación, le pedí a Paula que me trajera algunos libros para distraerme. Así pase el resto de la mañana, en cama como una inválida. Tenía entendido que debo guardar reposo pero se me hacía complicado estar aquí en este cuarto todo el día. Mis piernas se encontraban algo mejor, así que me escabullí un poco de la habitación. Me dirigí al despacho de Ciel, esperando que algo de ahí me distrajese. Al entrar vi que todo estaba pulcro y ordenado, tal como lo era él. Me senté en su silla y a leer sus cosas. Negocios por aquí, negocios por allá, sin duda alguna mi esposo era alguien ocupado. Estuve un largo rato ahí revisando documentos incluso encontré algunas fotos de cuando éramos pequeños. Me dio una terrible nostalgia al vernos ahí tan dulces, tan inocentes. No pensaba que Ciel me quisiese tanto como para aceptar un compromiso de hace tantos años, que en teoría fue instaurado en sin nuestro consentimiento, pero yo lo amaba desde que tengo capacidad de razonamiento, así que estar a su lado como su esposa, era lo mejor que podría pasarme en el mundo. Encontré unas fotos del día de nuestra boda, que ceremonia tan maravillosa había sido. Mis padres y sobretodo mi hermano parecían mares de lágrimas al verme desposar con Ciel. Y él, estaba tan apuesto ese día, bueno siempre lo está sólo que con los años me di cuenta que sería un hombre muy atractivo, más de lo que me imaginaba porque al recordar nuestra noche de bodas me pongo roja de la vergüenza. Dios, estos pensamientos no debería tenerlos, aún me hallo deprimida por la muerte del bebé y no quiero imaginarme como estará Ciel.

—¿Lizzie? —. Alcé la vista del álbum, y vi a Ciel parado en la puerta. Detrás estaba Sebastián.

—Ciel, creí que volverías para la hora del té—. Eso me habían dicho

—Dejé a Snake y Bard para que se ocupasen del resto, quería verte cuanto antes, pero no entiendo que haces en mi despacho, tienes que guardar reposo—dijo acercándose a mi lado.

—Lo sé, lo sé sólo qué me entretuve con las fotos, no pensé que tendrías tantas—

—Tu madre me las dio, las que tenía se perdieron el incendio. Las de nuestra boda son obra de Sebastián—

—Pensaba que los Condes se merecían un lindo recuerdo para tal acontecimiento que los unió para toda la vida—

—Un bello acontecimiento— agregó mi esposo que se puso detrás mío contemplando las fotos y riendo aunque sea un poco.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Un saludo!**


	4. Nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo IV, disfruten!**

 **Un saludo!**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a Yana Toboso de su manga Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Durante un mes, Ciel se comportó como un ángel. Leíamos en la cama, jugábamos a las cartas, tomábamos juntos el té e íbamos a dormir temprano. Todo así hasta que el médico me dijo que ya me encontraba mejor y que no habría problemas con mi salud. Fue un alivio para mí como para mi esposo, que por su lado parecía bastante agobiado por el trabajo acumulado que por mi culpa había atrasado. Cuando se lo dije, él se enojó mucho. Me dijo una y mil veces que yo no tenía que mezclar el trabajo con nuestra vida de pareja, y que si alguien tiene la culpa, era él. Sólo él. No tuve opción que agachar mi cabeza, parecía muy enojado con esto. No lo vi hasta la cena, incluso la tensión agobiaba en el aire. Gracias a Dios esa vez nos acompañaron mi hermano, Sully, Wolf, Soma y Agni a comer sino sería todo muy silencioso.

—Ciel, ¿qué tal van tus negocios en Dinamarca? ¿Han progresado? — preguntó mi hermano tratando de romper el hielo

—Van bien, deberé ir allá en algunos meses supongo—. No me había comentado de eso.

—¿Es cierto que estas pensando en expandirte en la India? ¿Es verdad? —preguntó Soma bastante emocionado.

—Hace varios meses que estoy tratando de instalar una sucursal allá, sólo que necesitó ir personalmente a tratar con los intermediarios—. Estamos hablando de la India... es un viaje monumental de meses de ausencia, me dije a mi misma.

—Increíble Ciel te superas a ti mismo— exclamó Sully muy animada—Tengo ue comunicarles un asunto muy importante, la semana que entra viajaré a los Estados Unidos, la Reina me permitió que realize una de investigación en las nuevas universidades de ese país—. Sully era brillante, que su Majestad le diese esa confianza es porque estaba seguro de que su investigación daría frutos para nuestro país.

—¡Eso es fascinante, Lady Sullivan!— exclamó mi hermano como siempre muy interesado

—Amo ¿usted tiene que viajar a los Estados Unidos también no? — preguntó Sebastián mientras le servía una copa de vino que mi esposo bebió con esas sonrisa que detestaba, llena de grandeza y petulancia, algo que aborrezco.

—Sí, supongo que partiré luego del regreso de Sullivan—. Esto era el colmo, antes no me invitaba a los viajes pero por lo menos me los comunicaba, que le estaba pasando a este hombre.

—Lau y Ran Mao volverán la semana que entra señor, creo que debemos invitarlos a cenar como se debe— añadió nuestro mayordomo, sirviéndole a los demás invitados.

—Tienes razón, organizaremos algo. Aunque no soy un buen anfitrión que digamos— dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa petulante.

—Tal vez Lizzie seguro te ayudará con ello... —. No fue por su culpa pero mi paciencia se acabó.

—Disculpen pero por hoy me retiraré temprano, hermano un gusto verte, Soma, Sully un placer. Wolf, Agni sigan siendo tan eficientes. Ciel, espero que tengas suficiente trabajo hoy en el despacho— le dije con paso hacia el salón.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó algo sorprendido por mi actitud, supongo.

—Porque a nuestra habitación no te atreverás a entrar, con su permiso—. Me retiré casi a la velocidad de Sebastián de ahí y me encerré en mi cuarto. Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, hablando de viajar cuando en este último mes ha sido un amor conmigo. Y de un día al otro parece que todo eso desapareció de la nada. Como desearía poder prácticar esgrima con mi esposo pero él como muñeco de trapo. Sin embargo este día ya de por sí fue agotador. Así que prefiero acostarme. Siento como algo juega con mi cabello, no estoy de humor así que me pongo a la defensiva y rápidamente sometí al que me tocaba. Error mío. Era mi propio esposo.

—Entiendo que estés molesta, pero tampoco es necesario que me trates como un ladrón—dejó escapar él acostado en el piso

—¡Perdóname! En serio no creía que podrías ser tú— me disculpé ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Despedí a nuestros invitados. Edward y Sully me zarandearon un buen rato por tú actitud—. Ahora me empecé a sentir mal, fui la verdad muy descortés con ellos. Seguro los había preocupado. — ¿Sigues enojada verdad? — preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—Ciel... —. La verdad que sí, pero no te lo diría. Deberías darte cuenta.

—Comprendo. Tengo bastante trabajo hoy así que dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes. Llamaré a Paula para que te ayude a cambiarte—. Acto seguido se levantó de nuestro lecho hacia la puerta, lo detuve agarrándolo del brazo.

—Es tarde. Paula ya debe estar cansada, no quiero molestarla para que me quite el vestido—. Falso. Ella aún a punto de desmayarse no permitiría que me desvistiese sola, ni en un millón de años.

—Bueno. Si no te molesta… me tomaré el lujo de hacerlo yo—. Lo miró sorprendida, soltando su brazo. Mis mejillas se tornan rojas.

—Ciel... yo... —. Tartamudeó a más no poder, siento las piernas temblar.

—Tranquila, haremos nada que no desees— me dice con completa paz en su rostro. Asentí, busque mi camisón y me di vuelta para que él pudiese desatar el corsé. De alguna forma, Ciel siempre fue habilidoso con estas cosas, ya que mi corsé cedió a los pocos instantes. Me lo quité y rápidamente me puse mi camisón. De reojo vi que Ciel tenía su miraba puesta hacia el otro lado. Era increíble que después de casi medio año de casados tuviésemos algo de vergüenza, era fuera de lo común. Aunque mi interior me decía que él se estaba controlando. Yo también. Me tenía que cepillar el cabello, me senté en el espejo de mesa que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Cuando estaba por agarrar el cepillo, Ciel se me adelantó.

—Déjame, lo haré yo—

—¿Qué? —. Era incrédula, él jamás me había peinado

—Peinarte, esto lo hace Paula antes de acostarte ¿no? —

—S-si—. No entendía que le pasaba, se mostraba muy ¿amable?

—Tienes que mirar al espejo Lizzie, así es más fácil—.

—Tienes razón—. le dije para que luego él desatase mis coletas, eran unos lazos suaves así que no fue complicado. Mi larga cabellera de la cual estoy orgullosa se vio liberada. Delicadamente Ciel empezó a cepillarme. Al vernos así en el espejo pude notar dos cosas: la primera era que estar así con Ciel, tan íntimos y amorosos, si esa es la palabra correcta, me tranquilizaba y deseaba que siempre fuese así. La otra, que hizo que me ruborizará un poco, es que llevaba puesto uno de los camisones de Miss Hopkins, el cual tenía los hombros descubiertos y además era algo corto lo que hacía algo visibles mis piernas. "Espero que Ciel no lo noté", pensé internamente.

—Lizzie...esto... perdóname por gritarte hoy en el despacho, no quise hacerlo sólo que tenía mucho trabajo y últimamente apenas he tenido tiempo para dirigir la compañía—.

—Lo sé, pero sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda a lo que desees, soy consciente de que estas teniendo muchos tratos con intermediaros en el extranjero y por la muerte del bebé nos has podido llevar a pie esas empresas, soy la culpable y de verdad lo siento— le dije agachando mi cabeza.

—No, querida. Tú no eres la culpable de nada, sólo que las cosas son así. Amo estar a tu lado, soy tu esposo y mejor amigo ¿no? — preguntó muy cerca de mi oreja, abrazándome por detrás. Podía sentir su respiración, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su contacto.

—Ciel... ¿me perdonas como actué hoy en la cena? Seguro te dejé muy mal ante los demás—. Era cierto, ni Edward ni Sully eran muy pasivos si nos veían pelear.

—Tonta, sinceramente me sorprende que no te hayas levantado a darme una bofetada o a perseguirme con alguna de tus espadas— dijo él dejando de lado el cepillo—Por cierto este camisón... no lo había visto nunca—. Se notaba como su voz estaba cambiando, parecía lujuriosa, como si se hubiesen despertado sus instintos.

—Es de Miss Hopkins, es nuevo. Si no me equivocó creo que era el que debía usar para... — volví a ruborizarme, los pensamientos impuros hacen que mi mente se nuble y parezca una niña—...nuestra noche de bodas—

—¿Por qué no lo usaste? — preguntó apartándose y quitándose los zapatos.

—No fue necesario si lo recuerdas—. A diferencia de las parejas nobles, nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer fue un punto y aparte de lo que podría esperarse.

—Tienes razón, olvidamos seguir el protocolo completamente luego de la ceremonia—. Me di vuelta para verlo, no tenía su parche y se había quitado la chaqueta. — Pero sacando eso fue una noche inolvidable— suspiró al decir eso, mi esposo a veces parecía otro en estas cuestiones. Me levanté del silloncito, y me acerqué a él, quería ayudarlo con su camisa... mis manos actuaron solas.

—Lizzie... si haces eso...no creo que vaya a dormir en otro lado hoy— me dijo mirando incrédulamente mientras su camisa ya estaba en el piso. Era obvio. Nos devoraríamos.

—No tienes que hacerlo Ciel—. Me dirigí a la cama y me acosté, esperando que él leyera entre líneas.

—Todavía me sorprendes—. No tardó mucho en quitarse el resto de su ropa y acompañarme en el lecho. Dejamos resurgir aquella pasión la cuál había sido apagada por la tragedia, nos dejamos envolver entre besos y caricias. El placer que nos llenaba a ambos por el resto de la noche. No descansamos ningún instante, hasta que los rayos del Sol invadieron la habitación. Esta vez Sebastián no ingresó al cuarto a molestarnos ni nada. Nos quedamos un largo rato mirándonos, exhaustos por todo lo que habíamos hecho. Los meses siguientes continuaron de esa forma, habíamos vuelto a empezar nuestra vida como esposo y esposa. Hasta que un día, Ciel me dijo que debía ir a Estados Unidos a resolver unos negocios. No sabría si volvería para Navidad ni Año Nuevo, me preguntó si quería acompañarlo, pero últimamente he estado algo enferma. Teníamos la ilusión de que fuese un nuevo embarazo pero tristemente fue una falsa alarma. Sin embargo, un viaje en barco sólo complicaría mi salud. Mi esposo se entristeció, pero aún así dijo que haría lo posible de enviarme una carta por semana. Fuimos a despedirlo al muelle y se atrevió a darme un beso enfrente de tanta multitud, aún siendo mi esposo ese era un descaro muy grande. Bard, Snake, Finny y obviamente Sebastián lo acompañaron, estaría en excelentes manos pensé. Volví a mi casa a distraerme con algo, ya que así sería hasta que el viaje de Ciel terminase. Si por lo menos en estos meses hubiese tenido indicios de un nuevo embarazo estaría más alegre, pero no. Tengo miedo de haberme quedado seca, y a pesar de que mi esposo es por demás cumplidor en su deber aún no he podido embarazarme nuevamente. Vuelvo a la realidad, Paula entró al baño con una toalla, ya debo salir de aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado en la bañera? El agua está helada. Voy a cambiarme, y a los pocos minutos llega Sully. Nos quedamos un largo rato en mi habitación hablando de moda y de hombres. Bueno esto exactamente es algo ambiguo, hablamos más que nada de la sobreprotección de Wolf y de Edward cuando éramos más pequeñas. Tomamos el té y se quedó a cenar. Tuvimos una especie de fiesta de pijamas. Ella se durmió primero. En cambio yo me quedé mirando en la ventana de mi habitación, imaginaba como hubiese sido todo si un mes atrás mi bebé lo tuviese aquí en mis brazos, dándole de comer y todo el amor que tendría encima. Un médium del culto, todavía no se qué fue lo que provocó mi caída, la causa por la que tuve que dar a luz antes de tiempo, que propició que mi hijo no tuviese la suficiente fuerza. Me llena de tristeza no poder tenerlo, y sin mi esposo todo es más difícil. Luego pienso que esto es así, que es mi deber mantener la cabeza altiva ante todos, no soy una mujer común, al contrario, soy noble. Mi familia lo es, mi esposo también. Tengo el título de Condesa Phantomhive y de esposa del Perro de la Reina. Debo quedarme aquí, esperar a mi amado Conde, porque ese es mi deber... darle una cálida familia y protegerlo de aquellos que quieran dañar su figura. He de ser fuerte hasta que me vuelva ceniza.


	5. Regreso

**Capitulo V. Disfruten!**

 **Todos los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a Yana Toboso de su manga Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Unos sonidos me despertaron a la madrugada. Cuando estaba por salir, Tanaka abrió la puerta de mi recámara, avisándome que Ciel y los demás habían llegado. "Que alegría", pensé. Bajé las escaleras con un gran entusiasmo, quería verle, abrazarle y besarle como nunca.

— ¡Ciel!— grité al entrar al salón. Nuestros demás sirvientes se voltearon al verme. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía rostros tan cansados. "¿Qué habrá pasado?", me pregunté a mí misma mientras me acercaba a los sillones para ver que mi esposo no estaba. Sebastián entró al salón unos instantes después.

—Milady, disculpe nuestra torpeza pero decidí que lo mejor para el Conde era ir a descansar. Como podrá notar en nosotros el viaje por demás fue bastante duro— dijo manteniendo una pequeña reverencia hacia mí.

— ¿El Conde está bien?— pregunté vagamente para encontrarme con un silencio por parte de Sebastián. Eso no fue de mi agrado, para nada. –Como la esposa del Conde Ciel Phantomhive, les pediré que me respondan de inmediato—. Odiaba tener que ser dura, pero no saber que le pasaba a mi esposo luego de meses de ausencia, me era imposible. Bard, Finny y Snake guardaron silencio, seguro esperaban que Sebastián hablase. Presentía que a este demonio le estaba molestando mi actitud, pero no tenía nada que guardarme. No me inspiraba miedo alguno que me estuviese mirando con odio ahora, que sus ojos se hallan tornado rojos y que la atmosfera del salón en la cuál estábamos se convirtiera en oscura, fría. "Sólo quiero saber de mi esposo", fue el pensamiento que tuve cuando Sebastián se dignó a hablar. –Milady, tengo órdenes estrictas de mi amo de no hacerle pasar un mal momento. Por favor, alégrese al saber que el Conde está a salvo en casa—. Una broma, sí debía ser eso. Salí del salón con paso firme para ir a toda velocidad a la habitación dónde suponía que estaría Ciel. Sebastián no me detuvo al contrario sentía que estaba detrás de mío en todo momento. ¿Por qué Ciel le pidió eso a Sebastián? ¿Él sabría que sólo haría que me muriese de la preocupación? Con esas preguntas en mi mente abrí la habitación. Mi esposo estaba durmiendo con su brazo vendado, al lado de ese hombre.

—Condesa Phantomhive, un placer verla después de tanto tiempo—. Este hombre… no la había visto desde nuestra boda. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—Señor Undertaker… no sabía que usted estaba…—. Él se levantó del lado de mi esposo y vino hacia el mío

—Iba de salida, Milady. Quería ver al Conde, pero se durmió antes de que pudiésemos charlar. Aún así ¿no piensa que es divertido verlo dormir? ¿No lo cree?—. Si Sebastián me incomodaba este sujeto provocaba el mismo efecto. –Lamento que su visita no haya podido completarse, señor Undertaker. Mi esposo seguro estaba exhausto del viaje…— dije apretando mis manos para murmurar un imperceptible: ….y herido también—. Hasta dónde Ciel me había contado, Undertaker es un informante que él utiliza en sus actividades como Perro Guardián de la Reina. Pero eso no me dejaba tranquila, ya que al estar en su presencia sentía tener a la muerte a mi lado. Se despidió de mí cortésmente para que me quedase con mi esposo. Sebastián, que sabía que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no ingresó a la habitación. Me senté en la cama, contemplé el rostro de mi amado Ciel. Acaricié sus facciones, pensando lo mucho que se parecía al tío Vincent. Me dejaba sin suspiro su rostro, tan maduro pero con tanta paz al descansar. "Un beso", aquel pensamiento rodó mi mente cuando lentamente bajé mis labios hacia los de él. Un fuerte apretón en mi brazo me hizo detenerme y los ojos de Ciel, tan abiertos como ensañados se mostraron ante mí. En mi sien, sentía el frío cañón de su arma. Mi corazón se paró por un instante. Él descubrió su terrible error al soltar el arma a los pocos segundos, pero por mi parte no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podría hacer en un momento así.

–Lizzie, perdóname, perdóname. Jamás imaginé que eras tú, por favor perdóname—. De verdad sonaba arrepentido, sin embargo una duda me hizo preguntarle todavía nerviosa: —Ciel… ¿siempre duermes con un arma cerca? Su cara se deformó al preguntarle eso. –Sólo cuando estoy sólo— respondió poniéndose su parche. Todavía le avergonzaba que viese el sello en su ojo. Me atreví a preguntarle nuevamente: — ¿Desde cuándo?—. La seriedad y melancolía se adueñaron de su rostro. –Desde que regresé del infierno, Lizzie—. Soy de lo peor. No quería recordarle uno de los recuerdos que había destruido su infancia. Él no me miraba a los ojos, parecía muy apenado por lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo esta vez no podía estar bajo ningún motivo molesta con él. No sabía si tenía que hacerlo, pero me dejé llevar. Mi mano volvió a acariciar su rostro. Gentilmente, tiernamente. Extrañaba estar a su lado. Todo mi amor estaba depositado en estas caricias que le daba. –Lizzie… tú…—. Me miró suplicante, quería mi perdón. – No te lo daré. No hay nada que deba perdonarte Ciel. Como dijo Sebastián es una alegría que estés sano y salvo aquí. Que estés conmigo, con tu familia—. Su semblante volvió a cambiar, no sonreía pero parecía que la culpa la había hecho a un lado. Me acerqué un poco más a él, abrazándole con calma porque su brazo tenía una venda. Momento. ¿Por qué estaba vendado? –Ciel… ¿Qué le pasó a tu…?—. Sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos en ese instante. Eran de esos besos que cortos parecían decir todo. "Gracias". Sí, este beso era de esos. Cuando se separó de mí, tomó mi mano. –Lizzie, lo mejor será que lo discutamos después de descansar. Apenas te despertaste y ya has tenido que soportar que tu esposo te encañone con un arma. Son demasiadas emociones fuertes ¿no lo crees?— preguntó recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Le sonreí. Nuevamente me puse cerca de él depositándole un beso en su frente. Él parecía sorprendido. –Tienes razón, te veré cuando estés listo ¿sí?—. Cuando estaba por marcharme, su brazo me impidió seguir el paso. — ¿Dónde vas?— me preguntó. Esta actitud era nueva de él. –Ciel, querido debo ir a nuestra recamara, estás muy cansado lo mejor sería que no te moleste por hoy—. Pareció enojarse porque dije eso. –No seas tonta. Lizzie, jamás pensaría que mi esposa fuese una molestia. Menos ahora que estoy convaleciente. Vamos, ven conmigo a la cama—. Su petición era halagadora, pero aún así tenía mis dudas. – ¿Ciel acaso no tendrás otras intenciones?— pregunté mientras me acercaba lentamente. Él rió un poco. –No. Por hoy no. Sólo quiero sentir tu calor. Lo extrañaba de verás—. Mi corazón se derritió cuando dijo eso. Me metí bajo los edredones con él. En ese momento Sebastián entró. Nos saludó, deseándonos que descansemos con calma. La agenda del Conde y sus actividades se re-programarían completamente debido a sus heridas. Las luces se apagaron cuando él se retiró. Ambos suspiramos, no podía describir lo feliz que estaba por compartir la cama con mi esposo después de meses despertando sin alguien a mi lado. –Lizzie— susurró— además de lo que me pasó en el brazo, tengo que decirte algo más—. Su tono me preocupo un poco, cuando iba preguntarle ya se había dormido. Lentamente mis ojos se cerraron también.


	6. La verdad

_Hola, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me dan más ganas de escribir. Los valoro muchísimo, gracias._

 _**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso de su manga Kuroshitsuji**_

* * *

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré que Ciel seguía dormido a mi lado. Abrazándome torpemente con su brazo. No pude evitar sonreír, verlo descansar conmigo después de meses de extrañarlo me llenaba de felicidad. Estando con él, siempre sería feliz. Acaricié su rostro durmiente delicadamente. No se despertaba, de verdad estaba cansado. Nuestro reencuentro por poco termina en tragedia, pensaría dos veces antes de querer robarle un beso cuando esté durmiendo solo. Sin embargo… ahora estábamos juntos, compartiendo la cama y abrazados. "En la mejilla. Sólo esta vez", pensé para después depositar un beso en él. Inevitablemente me sonrojé, hacía tiempo que no actuaba de esta manera. Ciel no movió ningún músculo, al contrario parecía sonreír. –Seguro estaría soñando- dije. Era hora que me despertase pero no sabía cómo zafarme de su agarre, sin despertarlo y sin lastimarlo por su brazo. Tal vez se molestaría pero quería cuánto antes que me contase lo sucedido en Estados Unidos… y lo último que mencionó ayer. Volví a besarlo, esta vez no me contuve. Los labios de Ciel eran mi perdición. Junto con el beso lo acariciaba un poco, para tratar de despertarlo. Él comenzó a desperezarse. Estaba hecho.

–Ciel, querido- le llamé. Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse.

–Buenos días, Lizzie–dijo – ¿Te despertaste hace mucho?- me preguntó acostándose en el respaldo de la cama. Hice lo mismo mientras él seguía abrazándome por la cintura. – No querido, sólo hace unos instantes. La verdad no sabía si despertarte o no pero…-. No me dejó terminar la frase. Ciel me besó con una intensidad que sólo podía igualarse a aquella vez que nos despedimos cuando él partió a los Estados Unidos. Todo mi cuerpo se quedó estático ante su merced. Los besos se volvieron intensos, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse. Vergonzosamente gemía entre los suspiros en busca de aire. Cuando tuve noción me percaté que el brazo de Ciel ya no me abrazaba, sino que se encontraba ocupado, acariciando mis piernas…por debajo de mi camisón. En el momento que me di cuenta de ello, detuve todo.

–Que-querido… ¿Cómo te atreves? – pregunté nerviosa. Sin embargo su mano no se movió de ese lugar que me incomodaba…y Ciel no se inmutó en lo absoluto por su falta de pudor. Al contrario, me miró como extrañado por mi actitud. Volvió a acercar su rostro al mío, cuando iba a decirle que parase, susurró: –No me puse de esa forma cuando me besaste dormido, esposa mía–. Tal vez fue el tono de su voz, tal vez el hecho de que hace meses no lo escuchaba hablar de esa forma o porque simplemente mis sentidos se habían perdido el día en que me volví su mujer por primera vez. Besó mi cuello con desesperación, no pude evitar gemir por ello. Como si eso fuera poco, volvió a poner su brazo sobre mi cintura y de alguna forma logró levantarme para que me situara encima de él. En este punto no sabía si podía sentirme más avergonzada. Me encontraba arriba de mi esposo, volviéndolo completamente vulnerable a mí.

–Ciel…acaso tú… –. Su mano acarició mi rostro. "Cálida", pensé. –Ya de seguro te darás una idea de lo que deseo…– dijo él manteniendo su mano en mi mejilla – sin embargo quiero saber si…–. Esta vez yo lo interrumpí. Posé mis dedos sobre sus labios para que no dijera nada más. Pues no era necesario que lo hiciera, podía sentir literalmente a dónde quería llegar. – Quiero– le dije – solo… que esta posición me incomoda mucho querido– agregué mientras trataba de que mi camisón no sé levantase. Ciel sonrió, corrí mis dedos de sus labios para que hablase nuevamente. –No seas tonta. Eres mi esposa, no tienes de que incomodarte. Además...en esta posición – dijo mientras su mano se introducía dentro de mi vestimenta – ¿no crees que los dos podremos disfrutar mejor? No puedo hacer mucho con este brazo herido, sé que es inoportuno también estar juntos de esta que atienta con lo que nosotros estamos acostumbrados–. Pausó para acariciar con delicadeza mi muslo izquierdo. La piel se me erizaba con el contacto, lo peor es que desde mi posición podía ver como la hombría de Ciel, resaltaba de su camisón idóneamente blanco. Si me movía un poco más hacia esa zona, aunque quisiera no me resistiría. Mi cuerpo actuaría solo.

– ¿Lizzie me escuchas? –. Me perdí en mis pensamientos y no pude darme cuenta de que Ciel estaba hablándome. – Discúlpame no te escuché–. Observándome unos instantes, los ojos de mi esposo se abrieron de par en par y un rojo que casi nunca veo se poso sobre su rostro. – ¿Ciel? ¿Querido, que ocurre? – le pregunté acercándome más él. Ya su brazo había abandonado mi pierna y ahora lo usaba para taparse el rostro. No comprendía que pasaba ahora, pero no era muy común de él verlo así. "¿Por qué él se puso de esa….?", pensaba en el momento en que sentí que debajo de mí había una especie de volcán a punto de estallar. Cuando me moví para ver que lo ocurría olvidé que Ciel ya hacía rato que se encontraba por decirlo de una forma delicado más que dispuesto. –Ciel, amor. No tienes de que avergonzarte, como lo habías dicho hace un rato soy tu esposa. Querido, vamos esto no es propio del Conde Phantomhive, él…– ahora la ruborizada iba a ser yo, pero si era para levantarle la moral a mi esposo, bienvenido sea– jamás se avergonzaría por algo como esto, al contrario lo usaría a su favor para que…–. No sabía si seguir o no, sería demasiado para mí. Ciel no me vería de la misma forma. –Lizzie– me llamó – de verdad estoy teniendo un gran autocontrol ahora, pero si vas a decir lo que creo que dirás no seré nada piadoso con tu cuerpo, no dudaría en…–.

–...subyugarme– terminé de decir . Me acosté para besarlo, al hacerlo sentí como nuestras intimidades se rozaban. La tela de nuestros camisones era muy fina, haciendo un contacto más fuerte. Otra vez se me erizó la piel por ello, pero me sorprendí cuando Ciel emitió un grito ahogado. –Por favor... Lizzie– dijo suplicante. Con una aparente desesperación Ciel trataba de levantar su camisón pero era inútil, mi peso le estorbaba. La única forma era que yo lo hiciese. Me aparté solo un poco para poder lograr mi cometido. Dejé escapar un suspiro al ver lo excitado que estaba mi esposo, que respiraba con dificultad. De verdad, él se estaba controlando. En este punto no era necesario que él me dijera algo más, solo hacia falta que... haga el resto. La verdad nunca me animé a estar sobre Ciel por alguna razón. Pudor, quizás. Tal vez porque siempre me tomaba la delantera y me dejaba exhausta a punto de quedarme sin habla. Pero ahora en esta posición me parecía algo desconocido, ajeno a todo. Por increíble que parezca no estaba nerviosa, al contrario esto me estaba excitando mucho. –Ciel... voy a ...– le dije mientras masajeaba su miembro para que entrase dentro mío. "Caliente, muy pero muy caliente", me repetía a mí misma mientras lo tocaba. Mi esposo me miraba como embobado por lo que hacía, por cada movimiento Ciel dejaba escapar unos gemidos ahogados que provocaban que no quisiese detenerme ahi. Levanté mi camisón, dejando visible mi entrada ante la mirada atónita de mi esposo. Rocé nuestras intimidades otra vez, pero con más desesperación. Era increíble como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante Ciel, era una locura. Tragué saliva, iba a hacerlo. Elevé mis caderas unos centímetros para poder sentarme enteramente sobre él. Con su mano libre, Ciel me ayudó a que fuese más fácil introducirlo. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero jamás experimenté una sensación tan agónica de placer. Iba a romperme, a resquebrajarme de los cosquilleos. Los dos gemimos a la par, mirándonos sin la posibilidad de decirnos algo. Con ayuda de su brazo, Ciel se acomodó para sentarse mientras yo seguía encima. Comprendí lo que quería cuando rápidamente me besó, casi devorando mis labios. Mi cuello se vio invadido por su lengua, volví a gemir inevitablemente. No quería quedarme atrás, así que hice lo mismo que él. Sin querer, lo mordí haciendo que se sobresaltará. Sin embargo aún con su cabeza cerca de mi cuello susurró: – Voy a moverme –. Cerré los ojos lista para lo que se aproximaba. – Ah...Ciel...– gemí. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que me olvidará todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

–Amo, milady espero que hayan descansado... a gusto–. En este momento de mi vida deseaba que fuese un sueño. Pero para mi suerte no era así. Sebastian, ese mayordomo demoníaco estaba allí parado con los ojos llenos de ¿sorpresa? Ciel se acostó rápidamente tapándonos a ambos con el edredón a una velocidad fugaz. Esto parecía un déjà vu. Mi esposo le dedicó una mirada llena de odio a nuestro mayordomo que nos saludó con una reverencia y añadió: –Mis disculpas. No me imaginé que el Conde estuviese en condiciones de poder realizar sus deberes como esposo –. Dicho eso nos dedicó una mirada, aunque parecía más para Ciel que para mí que ya estaba escondiéndome en su cuello muriéndome de la vergüenza. – Sin embargo – volvió a hablar – parece que me he equivocado. El almuerzo ya esta listo para ser servido. Milady cuando usted ordene llamaré a Paula para que la ayude a vestirse, si es necesario se lo traeremos a su habitación para evitar que se sobreesfuerze. Aunque por lo que veo esa indicación no está siendo respe...–.

–¡Sebastian sal de inmediato!– gritó Ciel con los ojos emanando fuego por los ojos. Estaba furioso. Sebastian se retiró como ordenó mi esposo. Al estar solos nuevamente suspiré aliviada de que Sebastian no nos haya visto en una situación más comprometida. Para mi pesar, teníamos que prepararnos para el almuerzo. Besé la mejilla de Ciel, para luego levantarme. Primero de su cuerpo y después de la cama. Él no me lo impidió pero aún estaba algo molesto por la interrupción de Sebastian. Su expresión de enojo lo decía todo. –Querido– le llamé. Ciel volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldo, suspirando pesadamente. –Dime– me contestó poniéndose su parche nuevamente. Me acerqué a él, sentándome en el borde de la cama. –Iré a nuestra habitación a cambiarme, seguro Paula ya me está esperando. Luego de eso te acompañaré en el almuerzo aquí si lo deseas–. Ciel no dijo nada por unos instantes hasta que me miró y asintió. –Te veré más tarde en el almuerzo. Si estas en condiciones iremos a visitar a mis padres, estarán ansiones de verte igual que Sully y Soma que te extrañaron mucho – su expresión de molestia no cambiaba, ya me estaba impacientando.

–Ciel ¿me escuchaste?– le pregunté. Volvió a asentir sin decir nada. Me molestaba en serio cuando se ponía así, ya no eramos niños. Aunque en el fondo también quería continuar con lo que hacíamos, él todavía estaba herido y saltearnos las comidas no era precisamente lo mejor para su salud. Tomé su mano y la besé. –Querido, podremos seguir a la noche lo que dejamos a la mitad por la interrupción de Sebastian. Así que cambia esa cara sí– le pedí poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Con lo que dije pareció algo sorprendido. Él también besó mi mano, pidiéndome que no me tardará mucho. Me retiré de la habitación para dirigirme a la que comparto con Ciel desde que nos casamos. "Será un largo día", pensaba mientras Paula me peinaba.

* * *

–¿Cómo que se fueron?– pregunté al jefe de mayordomos de mi antiguo hogar, la mansión Midford. Después de almorzar, Ciel se preparó para que vayamos a visitar a mis padres, sin embargo al llegar nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que ellos habían viajado a la Isla Wight.

–De verdad lo siento Condesa, los marqueses partieron ayer. No sabíamos que usted y el Conde Phantomhive nos honrarían con su visita– aclaró.

–¿Por qué viajaron con este clima? La isla es más amena en primavera o verano, ahora es un témpano de hielo– dijo mi esposo. Lo que decía era cierto.

–No comprendo mucho los detalles de su decisión, mis disculpas mi lord, sólo me pidieron que haga lo más rápido sus maletas para que pudieran ir allá. Lamento que hayan tenido que venir desde la mansión hasta aquí para encontrarse con este panorama

–Está bien, esta bien – le dije. Pobre hombre, tener que darnos explicaciones cuando habíamos llegado de imprevisto. –Querido seguro mis padres regresarán a mediados de marzo. Deseó que me avisen cuando los marqueses vuelvan y lleven el mensaje a la mansión Phantomhive– dije a los demás criados que estaban en el hall de la mansión. –Mi señor esposo y yo nos retiraremos, lamentamos haber llegado sin invitación correspondiente–. El jefe de mayordomos se sorprendió. –Condesa, por favor. Mi padre me mataría si no dejaría pasar a la antigua Lady Elizabeth por la puerta de su propia casa, sería un gran atropello– dijo. Sí a veces olvidaba que hace solo dos años yo vivía aquí. Ciel y yo nos retiramos. Sebastian nos esperaba afuera.

–Han regresado rápido–dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir al carruaje

–Los marqueses Midford se han ido a Wight– dijo Ciel subiendo después a la dilgencia.

–Una pena señor ¿quiere que regresemos a la mansión entonces?- preguntó

–Lizzie– me llamó

–¿Sí querido?–

–Soma si está dónde siempre ¿no?–

–Así es, me visitó con el señor Agni días atrás. Estaba muy emocionado por que regresarías. Igual que Sully, olvidé decirte que su investigación también resultó exitosa. Quería darte los detalles cuánto antes. Escuché que su Majestad la elogió mucho por ello– aclaré mientras el carruaje comenzaba a andar.

–Son buenas noticias entonces. Sebastian pídele al cochero que se dirija a nuestra casa en el centro de Londres– pidió.

–Si mi señor– dijo él. Dicho eso nos dirijimos allá. No tardamos mucho, para la hora del té estábamos en la entrada. El señor Agni nos dio la bienvenida, invitándonos a pasar.

–¡CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!– gritó Soma saltando desde la puerta de entrada hasta la diligencia. Estaba muy emocionado por nuestra visita.

–Hey ¿que te pasó en el brazo?– preguntó. Yo también quisiera saberlo, Soma. Ciel apartó al efusivo Soma. Le pidió que se calmara que después de tomar el té nos explicaría a mí y a él todo lo que quisiéramos, pero que ahora tengamos un momento agradable. Sonreí. Si mi hermano o Sully estuviesen aquí se sorprenderían al escuchar decir Ciel eso. Agarré el brazo de Ciel, le susurré que lo mejor sería entrar por el frío. Él asintió, Soma le pidió al señor Agni que tengan preparado el té y los pasteles para los invitados. Instantes después nos encontrábamos como en los viejos tiempos antes de que me casara con Ciel, como un círculo de amigos disfrutando una fría tarde de febrero.

–¿Entonces nos dirás que ocurrió Ciel?– preguntó Soma mientras los sirvientes se llevaban los últimos pasteles que no habíamos comido. Ciel dejó de beber su té. Justo después Sebastian entró a la habitación. Con nuestro permiso le dijo a mi esposo que la Reina había mandado una misiva urgente para él. No puede evitarse, el deber es primero. Se retiró junto con nuestro mayordomo del cuarto. Miré a Soma y ambos suspiramos con resignación. Apenas había regresado de los Estados Unidos y ya su Majestad le tenía un trabajo, de verdad Ciel no descansaba. Observé la ventana hacia el patio, pareciese que iba a oscurecer en cualquier momento.

–Condesa ¿me escucha?– preguntaba Soma llamándome, sacándome de mi estado pensante.

–¿Condesa? No es necesaria tanta formalidad me conoces desde niña Soma– le dije escondiendo una pequeña risa

– Lo sé, lo sé solo que pensé que era la única forma para que me hicieras caso. Dime ¿estás preocupada por Ciel verdad?– preguntó.

–¿Se me nota mucho?– cuestioné

–Digamos que tu piel se arrugará por ello– dijo

–¡Soma!– exclamé ante su comentario

–Broma, broma. Sin embargo tengo la impresión de que no tienes que preocuparte por él, ya tiene a Sebastian. Además ya no es el niño que conocí cuando tenía doce años, es todo un hombre ahora– dijo con una expresión nostálgica en su rostro

–Sí, estás en lo cierto. Aunque entre nos, a veces me gustaría volver a ser la niña mimada que trataba de verse bonita y débil para su prometido. Pasaron demasiadas cosas en estos últimos años, el presente es tan diferente y el futuro tan incierto– dije volviendo a beber mi té

–No digas cosas tan melodramáticas, no te recuerdo así– dijo sonriendo

–Tal vez el título de Condesa Phantomhive se me subió un poco a la cabeza, disculpa–.

–Disculpa aceptada– dijo – Ya está oscureciendo, ¿sabes si tienen pensado quedarse a cenar?– preguntó levantándose del sillón

–La verdad que no, pero si Ciel se tarda mucho lo mejor sería que nos quedemos aquí a pasar la noche. El frío podría dañar su salud– dije dejando la taza de té en la mesa.

–En todo caso avisaré a los sirvientes que preparen las recámaras correspondientes para ustedes– añadió Soma

–Soma, no tienes que molestarte tanto. Puedes esperar a que Sebastian venga o incluso el señor Agni– le dije para que no me dejara sola en el cuarto.

–Por supuesto que no, ademas solo serán unos instantes. ¿No te molesta quedarte sola unos instantes verdad Lizzie?–dijo él manteniendo una sonrisa

Suspiré, no se podía con este hombre. –Estaré bien, procura no armar un alboroto por esto– le dije con resignación

–Trataré. Con tu permiso–. Soma se retiró del cuarto. Volví a mi antigua posición observando la ventana. La noche había llegado. Esperaba que Ciel regresase pronto para que de una vez por todas me dijera lo que había pasado en su viaje. Por alguna razón mi corazón no dejaba de latir porque él tenía que contarme sobre otro asunto. Dios sentía que me asfixiaba por eso. ¿Que era? ¿Que será? ¿Por que cuando me lo dijo sentía que mi mundo se venía encima? Me levanté del sillón para que esas preguntas dejarán de nublar mi mente. Tenía que distraerme con algo, antes de que enloqueciera y fuese a buscar a mi esposo por todos los rincones de la mansión. Una biblioteca avasallante se encontraba en el recinto. "Leer, sí eso calmaría mi ansiedad" pensé para buscar algún libro que me distrajera de lo que tenía en mente.

"La trágica historia del doctor Fausto" una obra de teatro de Christopher Marlowe*, me pareció interesante para pasar el rato. Sin embargo cuando lo terminé de leer, de mis ojos brotaron lágrimas. No por la historia, ni por el destino de Fauso sino porque sentía en mi interior que esto... esto ...

–¡Lizzie!– esa era su voz. La voz de Ciel llamándome para luego correr hacia mí. Ya la venda de su brazo no estaba, pero yo no dejaba de llorar. –Lizzie ¿que pasó? ¿Por que te has puesto así?– preguntó arrodillándose en el suelo mientras trataba de esconder mis lágrimas con mis manos.

–Ciel...Sebastian– dije.

– ¿Que hay con él?–

–¿Está aquí?– pregunté

–¿Ah? No, él está ayudando con la cena. Ahora dime que ocurrió. Acaso... ¿fue algo de nuestro hijo?–. Ese tema todavía me ponía sensible a veces, pero ahora era diferente.

–No... eso no. Jamás podré superarlo nunca y lo sabes, pero viviré con ello siempre incluso cuando pueda darte una familia de nuevo. Pero este no es el caso, por favor Ciel puedes sentarte–. Él me miró desconfiando pero me hizo caso rápidamente. Cerré el libro que había leído y lo dejé en la mesa que nos separaba a los dos. –Ciel, ahora que estamos solos tengo la necesidad de que me digas no sobre tu viaje a los Estados Unidos sino el otro asunto que tenías que tratar conmigo–. Una expresión sombría adornó el rostro de Ciel, este tema parecía delicado pero ya estaba desesperada.

–De verdad eres mi esposa Lizzie– dijo él con la cabeza gacha.

–¿Que?–me limité a decir

–Eso. Que eres mi esposa. Por varios años me imaginaba que nuestro compromiso nunca se materializaría, incluso llegué a pensar en romperlo varias veces al darme cuenta que desperdiciarías tu existencia al casarte con alguien como yo –

–Querido pero ¿que cosas estás diciendo? He anhelado ser tu esposa desde que tengo memoria, seas quién fueres te elegiría una y mil veces Ciel–

–No entiendes. No creía que llegarías a ser mi esposa, como tampoco pensé que llegaría a vivir tanto–. Mi piel se heló al escuchar estas palabras.

–Ciel...¿a que te refieres?–. Esto no iba a terminar bien, lo presentía.

–Sabes que Sebastian es un demonio. Que él me salvó del infierno a costa de un precio. Te dije que él me ayudaría a descubrir quién había asesinado a mis padres, además de vengarlos por todo lo que le habían hecho a la casa Phantomhive. Sin embargo...omití la otra parte del contrato–.

–¿Contrato?¿Pactaste algo más con ese demonio? ¿Que es Ciel ? ¡Dime!– le grité ya con un nudo en la garganta

–Lizzie... no sabía como decírtelo. Ni como reaccionarías. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que cada día que pasaba te amaba más no podía bajo ningún motivo hacerte infeliz. Ya ser la esposa del perro guardián de la Reina es suficiente daño para ti –. Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé en su regazo.

–Querido, acepté ese honor desde que aprendí a usar una espada. Desde que dejaste de mirarme como tu prima y amiga de la infancia. Desde que nos besamos por primera vez, fuimos uno aquella inolvidable noche de bodas y a partir de entonces siempre tendré el honor de ser tu esposa. Jamás renegaré quién soy, ni al maravilloso esposo que me tocó. Ciel afrontaré todo ¿me entiendes? Permaneceré a tu lado, en la salud y en la enfermedad. ¿Lo prometimos recuerdas?– le dije abrazando su cintura. Él acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza.

–Hace casi diez años acepté que Sebastian se comiera mi alma en cuanto pudiera cumplir mis metas. Cada día estoy más cerca de descubrir quién mató a mis padres y más lejos de poder vivir una vida contigo Lizzie. Formar una familia, ver crecer a nuestros hijos. Todo eso, lo veo tan distante que me cuesta verte a la cara a veces. Un día puede que desaparezca para siempre, no soportaría que sufrieras– terminó de decir. Parecía que mi corazón ya se había preparado para eso hace mucho. Rabia, angustia, miedo, tristeza. Muchos sentimientos encontrados se agolparon en cada lágrima que derramé sobre el regazo de mi esposo esa noche. No le recriminaría absolutamente nada. De más estar decir que comprendía sus razones para no decirme la verdad.

¿Existiría alguna salida para que ese demonio no se lo llevase de mi lado?

* * *

Los meses pasaron. Tiempo después Ciel me habló sobre su viaje a los Estados Unidos. Además de los negocios correspondientes tenía pendiente encontrar a un ladrón que había huido con unas joyas muy valiosas para su Majestad. Para sorpresa de Ciel, el ladrón no era un humano corriente era un ser de otro mundo, como Sebastian que por alguna razón tenía fascinación por lo ostentoso. Lo peor y lo más inmundo era que formaba parte de una de las organizaciones que Ciel investigaba para la Reina. Cuando lo persiguieron en Boston junto con los demás se vieron rodeados por cómplices. Por alguna razón tenían espadas en vez de armas, siendo una la que cortó el brazo de mi esposo. Ante ello tuvieron que retirarse pero se percataron que entre los presentes de la emboscada se encontraba aquel sujeto que había entrado a la Mansión y por su culpa, había caído desde las escaleras. Ciel me ahorró los detalles de como pudieron terminar con la célula de la organización en Estados Unidos, pero me sonrió satisfactoriamente diciendo que con sus propias manos había acabado con el hombre que provocó nuestro sufrimiento. Nunca perdonaría a ese hombre, su muerte no me devolvería a mi hijo. Sin embargo, en mi interior tal vez aquella herida estaba siendo cicatrizada por el hecho de que jamás alguien se atrevería a volver a hacernos a Ciel y a mí otra vez. A pesar de que ahora tenía que vivir con la triste realidad de que algún Ciel sería arrebatado de mi lado, que tendría que ver todos los días al demonio que se comería su alma. Deseaba no enloquecer por esto. No saber cuando llegaría ese momento provocó que desarrollase insomnio y mi apetito disminuyese. Estando en julio todo me pasó factura. En una recepción organizada por el príncipe de Gales me desmayé para consternación de los invitados. Casi sin poder moverme, muy débil por la falta de sueño y lo demás, pensaba que este sería mi fin. Acostada, consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, Ciel entró a la habitación en dónde me encontraba junto el médico.

–Lizzie– dijo Ciel. Tomó mi mano fuertemente. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, quería preguntarle que pasaba pero no me salía la voz. El doctor que nos atendió miraba a mi esposo como esperando una señal, él asintió como dejándolo hablar.

–Condesa, ya he hablado con el Conde Phantomhive sobre su estado. Antes que nada he de felicitarla milady, está encinta–.

¿De verdad escuché bien? ¿No estaba delirando?

–Doctor... ¿en serio?– pregunté entrecortadamente.

–De dos meses aproximadamente. Estipulo que el parto será para enero con mucha seguridad. Sin embargo, he de indicarle que debido a su último parto tiene que cuidarse mucho Condesa, a pesar de no tener secuelas físicas temo por su estado anímico actual. Le pedí al Conde que vigile su alimentación y que guarde el reposo necesario, más en la última etapa tendré que exigirle que la pase en cama hasta el alumbramiento. Esas son mis indicaciones, igualmente vendré a atenderla todos los fines de meses para que el embarazo transcurra con completa normalidad. Me retiró, seguro desean estar solos–. dicho eso el médico salió. Así que de verdad, estaba embarazada. Había deseado tanto esto que no sabía como reaccionar. La felicidad y la alegría se agolparon en mi corazón pero el pensamiento del contrato de Ciel volvió a mi mente. Cuando las lágrimas iban a salir solas por mi rostro la cabeza de Ciel se acostó sobre mi vientre. Un imperceptible susurro salió de sus labios, lo suficiente para que mis lágrimas se quedaran en el camino:

–Gracias Elizabeth– fueron las palabras que dijo. Fueron tan poderosas que me hicieron olvidar lo malo en mi vida, solo por estos intantes en dónde Ciel derramaba lágrimas de felicidad porque seríamos padres de nuevo, ahora tal vez nuestro futuro era incierto sí, pero con este bebé que cuidaría con mi vida tendría una razón más para velar por nuestra familia.

–¿Ciel?– lo llamé mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Él solo volteó su cabeza para verme, una que otra lágrima adornaban sus ojos. Le sonreí, él hizo lo mismo.

–Te amo querido–

* * *

 **"La trágica historia del doctor Fausto" una obra de teatro de Christopher Marlowe*** **: Es una obra que retrata el contrato de un doctor con un demonio que decide vender su alma en búsqueda de conocimiento.**

 **Anotaciones: Decidí cambiar las edades de los protagonistas, solo tendrán dos años menos que antes.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.**


	7. Viaje I

**Este fic lo tuve abandonado por más de un año. No sé qué pasó no tengo ni la más remota idea que me pasaba por la cabeza pero viendo todos mis fics y los hiatus que tengo en algunos a este no podía hacerle esto. Amo Kuroshitsuji y el CielxLizzie son mi OTP férreo**

 **En fin, creo que quiero darle un final a este fic pero jajajajajaja eso no va a pasar aunque en parte sabemos que en black butler no habrá happy ending #laurasad (?**

 **A su gusto, a su deleite, y con muchos perdones de mi parte les traigo: Viaje I**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso de su manga Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Reunidos todos en la sala del edificio superior, nerviosos, impacientes. Elizabeth Phantomhive había entrado en labor de parto hacia un par de horas. Ciel se hallaba en una reunión en el centro de Londres en el momento del alumbramiento, no pudiendo estar presente para ver el nacimiento de su hijo. Aún así volvió rápidamente a la mansión al recibir las noticias por parte de un Bard que llegó al lugar de la reunión a todo galope en uno de los caballos del establo. Los marqueses Midford ya estaban presentes junto con su hijo mayor esperando noticias de su hija. Ciel golpeaba con sus dedos la mesa que tenía al lado, decir que lo estaba carcomiendo el nerviosismo es poco. Sebastian y los demás miembros de la mansión estaban en una posición similar, aguardando. Los gritos ahogados de Lizzie no ayudaban mucho, el conde Phantomhive subiría las escaleras e irrumpiría en cualquier momento en la habitación para estar con ella pero sabía que Sebastian se lo impediría, no teniendo más opción que quedarse en su sitio. Y pasó. Un llanto desconocido inundó cada rincón de la mansión. Los presentes se miraron entre sí. –¡Nació!– exclamó el marqués Midford abrazando a su esposa. –Gracias a Dios– agradeció la mujer tomando la mano de su hijo también. Los sollozos continuaban. Al parecer ese bebé tenía buenos pulmones. Ciel respiró detenidamente. Sebastian lo observaba y podía notar lo nervioso que estaba. Entre el llanto que conforme pasaban los segundos se apagaba, el doctor entró en el cuarto.

–Conde Phantomhive, felicidades–. El médico, con ojos algo cansados y sudor en la frente salió de la habitación con la noticia que tanto esperaban en ese momento. Ciel, se levantó de su asiento y preguntó: – ¿Cómo está mi esposa?–

–La Condesa está en algo exhausta, pero muy feliz queriendo verle de inmediato– aclaró el doctor estrechando la mano del Conde que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo

– ¿Qué fue doctor?– preguntó la marquesa Midford, impaciente

–Los Condes Phantomhive son padres de una preciosa niña, marquesa. Y si se me permite decirlo, es muy bien parecida a usted, señor– señaló el hombre. Ciel sonrió como muestra de orgullo.

–Que maravilla Frances, tenemos una nietecita a quién consentir ahora. Hijo, finalmente eres tío.– dijo el marqués Alexis desbordando de alegría abrazando al joven. Los sirvientes de la mansión se hallaban muy emocionados ante la llegada del bebé y no tardaron en demostrar su felicidad con preguntas a su señor:

–Una niña... amo ¿pensaron en nombres para ella?– dijo Finny acercándose a Ciel. Le siguió Mey-Rin que tenía sus lentes empañados por la emoción: –Amo ¿quiénes serán sus padrinos?– cuestionó ella. Finalmente, Bard preguntó:–Esto amerita una celebración ¿quiere que prepare el champagne para brindar?–

–Creo que nuestro amo quiere poder retirarse para poder conocer a la nueva miembro de la casa Phantomhive ¿me equivoco?– indagó el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive

–Para mí sorpresa, me has quitado las palabras de la boca, Sebastian– dijo el conde a su sirviente –Con su permiso, marqueses, Edward...– despidiendo a sus familiares, Ciel se dirigió a la habitación dónde se hallaba su esposa junto a su mayordomo. Cuando llegaron, el joven pidió: –Espera aquí...–

– ¿Alguna vez imaginó que viviría tanto? ¿Al punto de formar su propia familia?– soltó Sebastian ante la mirada incrédula del Conde quién suspiró y habló mirando hacia la nada: –No– negó, y casi riendo ocultando su rostro con su mano–, pensaba que mi venganza se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo. Creí que hallaríamos a los culpables, que los haría pagar por todo, que te comerías mi maldita alma y todo esto por fin terminaría. Después de diez años... todo sigue como antes–terminó de decir para luego recobrar la compostura.

–No todo, ahora usted es un hombre de familia– le recordó –Dese prisa, no querrá seguir haciendo aguardar su presencia a su esposa e hija– le dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto lo irritaba

–"Hija"–pensó el Conde. Una palabra que ahora lo acompañaría siempre – Te llamaré cuando sea necesario, por los siguientes días debo dedicarme a mi familia. Hazlo saber a Su Majestad– encomendó a Sebastian antes de abrir las puertas y desaparecer por el umbral.

–Como usted ordene–

Elizabeth se hallaba recostada con la pequeña a un costado suyo, rodeada de enfermeras y una nodriza que se hallaba en un rincón aguardando realizar su respectiva labor. Cuando la condesa levantó la vista, vio a su esposo. Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así junto a su hija.

– ¡Ciel!–exclamó Lizzie cuando entró

–Pueden retirarse– pidió el joven a las mujeres en la sala. Las damas se retiraron no sin antes dirigirles una reverencia a los condes Phantomhive.

–Ven, acércate. Por favor– dijo ella señalando que se siente cerca suyo en la cama. El Conde hizo caso a las indicaciones de su esposa, la bebé se movió un poco al sentir el movimiento involuntario de los cobertores. Una mano de Ciel se acercó al rostro de la pequeña. El calor de sus mejillas emocionó al perro guardián de la Reina.

–Ella es...– murmuró

–Nuestra hija– dijo Lizzie sonriendo a su marido – ¿Hermosa cierto?–preguntó

–Muy pequeña– respondió Ciel ante su pregunta. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la niña, temía que el corazón se le saliese del pecho en cualquier momento. La Condesa suspiró al ver como su esposo parecía embobado por la criatura.

–Claro que lo es, apenas nació– dijo ella levantándola lentamente –Quedó dormida minutos antes de que entrases–aclaró

–Quisiera sostenerla– pidió Ciel a su esposa. Lizzie se extraño ante sus palabras.

–No tienes que pedirme permiso querido. Es tu hija después de todo– le dijo acariciando a la pequeña–Procura sostener su cabeza con delicadeza, es todo– explicó al padre de su hija. Ciel respiró profundo, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sostendría en sus brazos a un bebé. Y este bebé no era cualquiera. Era su hija, el fruto del amor de él y Elizabeth. La sensación de tenerla en sus brazos por primera vez jamás la olvidaría, sería un recuerdo que atesoraría toda su existencia. Los pequeños dedos de la niña resaltaban entre sus pequeñas ropas amarillas. Ciel comenzó a mecerla un poco, y acto seguido la recién nacida abrió la boca, bostezando lentamente.

– ¿Viste eso Lizzie? Creo que sabe quién soy– dijo Ciel algo emocionado. Lizzie sonrió, su esposo de verdad parecía otra persona en estos momentos

–Es fuerte, no quería soltarme cuando le di pecho–suspiró al recordar la primera vez que le dio de comer

– ¿La amamantaste?– preguntó sorprendido ante lo hecho por su esposa.

–Sí, tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo. La nodriza que contrataste me miró feo cuando le dije que quería alimentarla por mí misma– contó entre susurros como para que no la escuchase

–Sabes que esa no es la labor de una Condesa, Lizzie– dijo un Ciel con un semblante serio –Deja que ella tenga a su nodriza, el parto te habrá dejado exhausta– le pidió continuando meciendo a la niña que parecía despertarse

–No tienes una idea cuánto–volvió a suspirar–, pero mírala unos instantes querido ¿no sientes deseos de tenerla a tu lado siempre?–

–Siempre es mucho tiempo– dijo el Conde–, con verla feliz me basta–dicho eso la bebé comenzó a llorar. Primero despacio, luego los llantos se hicieron más estridentes para consternación de Ciel – ¿Q-qué hago?–tartamudeó, tratando de mecer a la pequeña de la forma más calma posible. Lizzie por su parte, reía ante la escena

–Lizzie no es gracioso, mírala no para de llorar– le replicó– ¿Crees que tenga que llamar a la nodriza?–

–A ver, dámela– pidió a su esposo. Con todo el pesar, Ciel le entregó a la niña – Eres sorprendente pequeña, la última vez que vi al Conde Phantomhive así de nervioso fue en la noche de nuestra boda– musitó la joven al oído de la bebé que al estar en brazos de su madre comenzó a calmarse

–Lizzie... no le digas esas cosas a la niña– dijo Ciel rodeando los ojos

–Ella todavía no las entiende, pero ten por seguro que el día en que se case lo primero que haré será contar las anécdotas de nuestro casamiento– avisó Elizabeth a su esposo. El Conde hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo: –Te estás adelantando mucho querida, sólo tienes horas de nacida. Vaya dejo de llorar–

–Sólo tienes que ponerla así cerca de tu pecho, de esta forma escucha los latidos de tu corazón. A los bebés les gusta– explicó la joven tarareando una melodía para la pequeña. Ciel se acercó un poco y al observarla con detenimiento él lo notó: –De verdad se parece a mí– mencionó acariciando el cabello de la niña. Era idéntico al suyo.

–Te sorprenderás cuando veas sus ojos. Son iguales a los tuyos, Ciel– dijo Elizabeth, dirigiéndole una mirada cálida a su esposo que se limitó a sonreír ante sus palabras

–Estoy impaciente entonces–

– ¿Cómo están mis padres? ¿Les alegró la noticia?– preguntó emocionada, tenía muchos deseos de saber cómo estaban. Los últimos meses habían estado muy pendientes de su salud, no quería imaginarse como estaban durante el alumbramiento del bebé

–Por supuesto que sí– dijo Ciel y continuó–, Edward parecía estoico pero seguro está desbordante ante la llegada de su sobrina–. Ambos rieron, Edward era bueno ocultando sus emociones, hasta que Elizabeth dejó de reírse y casi con un nudo en la garganta dijo: –Oh Ciel no puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad– parecía que iba a llorar, pero sus ojos no estaban lagrimosos –Somos padres...–no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mano del conde se posó sobre su mejilla. Esa acción hizo que se calmase.

–De una hermosa niña– le dijo él, terminando lo dicho. Volvieron a sonreír cómplices – ¿Quieres que la nombremos como teníamos planeado?– le dijo levantándose de la cama

–Sí por favor. Ahora está más calmada, puedes llevarla con los demás si quieres–

– ¿Estás segura?– le preguntó. Pensaba que quería tenerla un poco más de tiempo

–Sólo serán unos minutos, no creo que mis padres quieran llevársela o que los sirvientes quieran jugar con un bebé recién nacido– le replicó ella entregándole a la bebé lentamente, Ciel la sostuvo como lo había hecho antes, pero haciendo lo que su esposa le había indicado momentos atrás.

–Tienes razón. Trataré de que permanezca tranquila en mis brazos hasta que vuelva contigo– avisó, besando su mejilla y saliendo del cuarto.

–Los espero–

El Conde Phantomhive salió con su hija en brazos, ya en el pasillo llamó a su mayordomo: – ¡Sebastian!– Este se acercó rápidamente a su amo

–Conde. Oh...– era la primera vez para Sebastian viendo a la nueva miembro de la mansión. Hasta para el demonio la presencia de la niña era completamente ajena

–Ella es mi hija– dijo Ciel mirándola con cariño, para luego cambiar a una mirada seria y profunda, casi de terror hacia Sebastian –Procura servirle como me sirves a mí. Es una orden–

–Yes my Lord– respondió

–Voy a presentarla a los Midford. Diles a los miembros del servicio que vengan también, estoy más que seguro que están escondidos del otro lado esperando que pase. Por cierto, Lizzie y yo elegimos el nombre que te habíamos comentado meses atrás–mencionó el Conde

–A sus órdenes– dijo Sebastian ingresando a la habitación dónde estaban los invitados

–Sebastian ¿cómo están mi nieta y mi hija?– preguntó Alexis Midford

–Ellas están más que bien Marqués Midford. El Conde Phantomhive quiere que ustedes la conozcan...– dijo el mayordomo abriendo lentamente la puerta, dándole paso a su amo

–Con mucho orgullo aquí tienen a Lady Alexandra Elle Aria Phantomhive, mi hija– presentó al resto de la familia con la voz en fuerte y alto

–Alexandra... hermoso nombre– dijo el marqués, su esposa se levantó del sillón acercándose a su sobrino. Verlo ahí parado con su hija, no pudo evitar recordar a su fallecido hermano, en el día que Ciel había nacido. La emoción le subió al rostro, posándose unas pequeñas lágrimas que nadie notó.

–Ciel...felicidades–dijo manteniendo aunque sea un poco la figura por la cual era conocida. El joven conde le agradeció: –Muchas gracias. Tía Frances... sostenla si lo quieres–

–Un honor–respondió. Lentamente, Ciel le traspasó a la pequeña a sus brazos. La última vez que había sostenido a un bebé con tanta delicadeza había sido su propio sobrino. Alexandra movió sus manitos ante el contacto extraño pero seguía algo dormida así que no le tomaron mucha importancia. La alegría que tenía la marquesa era desbordante, necesitaba ser compartida con alguien –Alexis, querido ven a conocer a tu nieta– llamó a su esposo que se acercó rápidamente dejando los pañuelos de lado

–Hola, Alexandra. Soy tu abuelo... – imitó una voz de bebé que hizo que la pequeña se despertase un poco, rápidamente la marquesa empezó a mecerla mientras su esposo le daba ánimos. El Conde pensaba que las mujeres de verdad eran buenas con los niños. Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos

–Ciel...–dijo su primo, extendiendo la mano. Por fin diría algo por el nacimiento de Alexandra.

–Edward...–lo llamó él– Espero que mi hija pronto tenga primos con quién jugar– dijo con un poquito de malicia. Ese terreno era muy lodoso para Lord Midford

–No estoy tan apresurado en casarme querido Conde, pero ten por seguro que malcriaré como nadie a mi sobrina– le avisó apretando el saludo

–Dos pueden jugar a ese juego– lo retó, ejerciendo más presión a la mano de su primo

–Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás–dijo Francis que estaba sentada en el respaldo del sillón, mientras Alexis tenía a la pequeña–Mi esposa tiene razón, después de todo es nuestra primera nieta–. Las últimas tres palabras fueron dirigidas hacia Edward en plan "Elizabeth, tu hermana menor, nos hizo abuelos ¿qué estás esperando?"

–Aquí vamos de nuevo–dijo Edward rodeando los ojos –Padre, quiero mi turno para poder sostener a mi sobrina– le dijo acercándose lentamente. El marqués Midford se negaba mientras que Francis les decía que se comportasen. Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena y procedió a sentarse en el otro sillón. Sebastian se acercó a él y le dijo: –Amo, los demás sirvientes también quieren conocerla– le recordó. El Conde Phantomhive suspiró pero era algo de esperarse.

–Hazlos pasar–le dijo. Acto seguido Sebastian salió de la habitación y en unos instantes Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, Snake y Tanaka entraban con él. El Conde habló–Todos ustedes han estado muchos años trabajando aquí. Me han visto crecer y ahora convertirme en padre. Apuesto que ninguno se lo imaginaba–, ninguno de los sirvientes dijo algo al respecto, a pesar de que estaba comprometido con la señorita Elizabeth para ellos todavía era el joven señorito. Suspiró, tenía la esperanza de que alguno lo contradijese: –Ese silencio lo dice todo. Bien–se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ellos para que lo escuchasen atentamente –Ya se lo he dicho a Sebastian y se los digo a ustedes: –Sirvan a Alexandra como lo han hecho conmigo. –Protéjanla con sus vidas si es necesario ¿me escucharon?–. Les dirigió a todos una mirada gélida, la cual literalmente congeló la habitación.

– ¡Sí amo!– exclamaron todos al unísono.

Alejándose lentamente de la mansión una figura con el cabello plateado y sombrero se marchaba a pasitos.

–Alexandra eh...–susurró escribiendo en su libreta

* * *

Casi ocho meses pasaron. La mansión Phantomhive parecía una casa completamente distinta desde la llegada de Ally, como la llamaban sus padres y demás sirvientes. Era también el centro de atención cuando llegaban visitas. Precisamente en estos momentos, el Conde estaba con unos amigos. Soma había regresado a su tierra natal después de casi ocho años en Inglaterra. La razón de su visita fue la muerte de su padre. A pesar de que no lo había conocido mucho ya que se crió con las mujeres en el harén, compartían una correspondencia amena en el último tiempo. Acompañado por Agni, el príncipe partió por casi un año. Se enteró que Elizabeth estaba embarazada durante el viaje y se sintió muy apenado en no haber podido felicitar a la pareja personalmente más aún cuando nació la niña. Sin embargo ahora Soma no podía despegarse de la pequeña que no paraba de reírse ante los mimos del noble hindú. –Ciel, estoy muy feliz por ustedes– le dijo mientras jugaba con ella en su carrito – Namaste my Lady–la saludó sentándose en el sillón de al lado. El Conde Phantomhive estaba sentado enfrente de él, bebiendo apaciblemente una taza de té con brotes que Soma había traído exclusivamente para él.

–Me sorprende que la condesa haya decidido tomar los cuidados ella misma sobre la pequeña– dijo Agni que también se acercó un poco a la niña.

–A mí también, pero no puedo negarme a una petición suya. Solo que a la hora de dormir está completamente exhausta y aún así se queda en el cuarto de Ally para estar con ella– les contó.

"No he decirles que extraño dormir con mi esposa por las noches, sería caer muy bajo"– pensó bajando la mirada. Soma leyó la situación enseguida y no pudo evitar abrir la boca

–Es normal que la eches de menos Ciel–le dijo. Lo atrapó, pensó el Conde –Es su primer hija– continuó–, estoy seguro que cuando tengan otros hijos esas costumbres dejarán de darse y cederá a las nodrizas...–. Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada, Ciel estaba más serio que de costumbre cuando Soma dijo eso, la tensión se cernía en el aire y Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello.

–Príncipe...– suspiró Agni con desgano. Había metido la pata

"Creo que dije algo que no debí", se le cruzó por la mente a Soma, –Esto...Ciel– trataba de darle la vuelta al asunto pero el ruidito de la taza sobre la mesa lo desconcertó. El Conde parecía que meditó un poco y habló: –Por ahora no estamos planeando tener más hijos–se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose a su hija, continuando –El doctor dijo que el parto fue algo difícil para Lizzie, y que necesita un tiempo prolongado para volver a concebir. Así que por su bien, "y el de los Phantomhive", es un tema que está fuera de discusión–concluyó levantando a Ally que rió en los brazos de su padre

– ¿Ella está de acuerdo con ello?–. La pregunta se le escapó pero Ciel no titubeó en responderle

–Cuando se lo dije no lo tomo muy bien que digamos– confesó, sin embargo al decirle que fue una recomendación del médico pudo reconsiderar las cosas con calma–.

–El Conde ha estado guardando abstinencia desde entonces–. Soma abrió los ojos ante ese comentario, mientras que Agni miró para otro lado. La sangre de Ciel se heló por unos instantes. Innecesario, totalmente innecesario.

–Gracias a que la Condesa también se mantiene algo alejada del amo y pendiente de la pequeña lady él no ha cometido alguna locura– explicó el mayordomo sirviendo un poco más de té al invitado–.Con la voz seca y algo cabreada dijo:– Sebastian... no digas esos comentarios inmorales con las visitas–. La incomodidad reinaba en esas cuatro paredes.

–Mis disculpas– dijo el mayordomo–Quería recordar que la señorita Ally ya debe tomar su siesta mi señor–. Ciel suspiró, no le gustaba separarse de los pocos instantes que tenía al día con su hija pero su siesta era igual de importante–Entiendo– le dijo colocando a Ally en su carrito –Nos veremos en la cena– prometió acariciándole la cabeza. Ally sonrió ante ese gesto. Sebastian se la llevó instantes después, entrando Snake para atender las necesidades de su amo hasta que el mayordomo principal volviese

– ¿Y Lizzie? Ya me parecía extraño que no tomé el té con nosotros– preguntó Soma mientras Ciel volvía a sentarse

–Hoy fue de compras con Lady Sullivan–aclaró Ciel–Luego visitará a Edward y se quedará con sus padres esta noche. Insistió en llevarse a nuestra hija con ella pero no pudo convencerme en lo absoluto, con este clima Ally podría enfermarse fácilmente– dijo dándole un sorbo a su té. Seguía caliente, por suerte.

–"La condesa se fue bastante molesta de la mansión después de discutir con el amo por ello..."– susurró una voz por detrás del Conde. Soma ocultó una mueca de risa. Ciel se volteó y le dirigió una mirada molesta

–Snake– lo llamó

–...dijo Emily– terminó de decir como siempre. Soma rió, no pudo aguantar. Agni solo se cubrió la boca, tampoco pudo permanecer imperturbable.

–Puedes retirarte al pasillo de vuelta, Sebastian volverá pronto– le ordenó a su sirviente. Snake los saludó y se marchó por dónde vino

–Diciendo cosas innecesarias– espetó un enojado Ciel, ya reprendería a Snake o a Emily, no importaba. Sus invitados parecían lentamente recuperándose de su ataque de risa, Soma tardó un poco pero ya pudo recobrar su compostura y observar a Ciel detenidamente. Él se extrañó: – ¿Qué pasa?–

–No he de inmiscuirme en tus asuntos maritales, sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntar si te peleas con Lizzie seguido desde que Ally nació–. Quería sacarse esa duda para aunque prestarle su hombro...

– ¡Amo Soma!– exclamó Agni ante la impertinencia de su amo. Soma le sonrió y le hizo una señal con la mano y volvió a preguntar: – ¿Ciel?–. Nuevamente, dejó su taza en la mesita y suspiró para contestarle.

–Cada tanto... pero ya escuchaste a Sebastian. Nosotros hemos estado alejados desde que dio a luz, más mi trabajo y ella cuidando a la bebé, cada vez que hablamos terminamos discutiendo– confesó.

–"Y Lizzie enojada da terror"– sé le cruzó por la mente.

–Por eso pienso que ella decidió tomarse unos días fuera. Lo que no imaginó supongo es que no permitiría la salida de Ally. La razón de nuestra pelea de hoy a la mañana–dijo llevándose un panecillo de zanahorias a la boca.

–Ella debe saber que sólo velas por la salud del bebé, el clima de Londres es muy cambiante y para un infante...– agregó Soma que también se agarró un bocadillo de la bandeja. Ciel sonrió, si tan sólo fuese tan fácil…

–Trata de hacerla entrar en razón... créeme ahí salgo perdiendo– dijo vencido el Conde Phantomhive a su amigo.

Soma se sentía algo mal por Ciel, sin embargo verlo así de derrotado no era cosa de todos los días. Instantes después entró Sebastian a la habitación nuevamente, acercándose a su señor.

–Amo...– lo llamó. Ciel sabía de qué se trataba. Una misiva de la Reina. Lentamente se levantó del sillón. La lluvia se precipitaba por Londres en esos momentos.

–Soma... tendrás que disculparme–

–Sí nosotros ya íbamos de salida también. Agni–. Soma nombró a su sirviente que rápidamente se puso a buscar su paraguas.

–Le pediré a Snake que los escolte hasta la salida– dijo Sebastian abriendo la puerta con el encantador de serpientes esperándolos ahí mismo. Soma lo animaba un poco por el comentario desafortunado de Emily, mientras bajaban por las escaleras despidiéndose de Ciel, a lo lejos el noble Phantomhive dijo: –Caballeros– desapareciendo por el corredor con su mayordomo.

Asentado ya en su despacho con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y pensando. Volviendo a pensar. Recapitulando también, escuchaba la risita del demonio al que le había vendido su alma

– ¿Qué es tan divertido Sebastian? – preguntó molesto

–Verlo abrirse tan abiertamente con el príncipe Soma no es algo de todos los días– respondió el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive

– ¿Escuchando detrás de las puertas?– cuestionó aún con la molestia en la garganta pero suspirando: –No me sorprende, necesitaba además de ti que alguien me escuchase. Últimamente no tengo idea cómo lidiar con mi esposa– manifestó el joven con bastante frustración

– ¿Ya no la ama joven amo?– preguntó Sebastian encendiendo las velas de la habitación. Ciel hizo una mueca de disgusto ante esa pregunta.

–No digas estupideces– le contestó y agarró la misiva que la Reina le había mandado –Lo peor es esto, ¿cómo le digo que me voy por tiempo indeterminado a Francia?– preguntó señalando la carta

–El viaje está programado para dentro de un mes, tal vez pueda pensar en cómo decírselo en estas semanas– examinó el demoníaco mayordomo

–Este caso es muy peligroso para que ellas nos acompañen, sin embargo lo más probable es que todos nuestros sirvientes vengan al viaje. Dejar a mi esposa e hija con su familia me dejaría muy intranquilo, no podría concentrarme sin saber cómo están– pensó Ciel recostándose en su asiento. Sebastian se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

– ¿En qué piensas?– le preguntó Ciel. Deseaba que él tuviese una brillante idea para esto.

–Nuestro destino como sabe es la ciudad de Lens. Sin embargo, la condesa y la señorita podrían venir con nosotros hasta Calais y quedarse allí a vacacionar. Sugiero que Mey-Rin y Finnian estén con ellas. Estamos unas cuantas horas de distancia en el ferrocarril, la lejanía no será un problema y puede volver a verlas después de terminar las investigaciones del día en Lens– señaló a su amo, el cuál sonrió un poco.

"Problema resuelto"

–Es estupendo Sebastian. Buen trabajo– felicitó, ahora puedes retirarte, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer–. El mayordomo lo despidió y cuando estaba a punto de salir su amo le pidió: –Procura de que Ally esté bien por favor–

Por esa mente retorcida no pudo evitar pasar la frase de que los humanos son débiles.

–Sí mi señor. Con su permiso–

–La última vez que viajé con Lizzie fue en el Campania – dijo en voz alta mientras revisaba las cuentas de la empresa –"Que tiempos"– pensó al invadirle la nostalgia

* * *

La lluvia no daba tregua en Londres. Cualquiera pensaría que una tormenta se aproximaría, pero en la casa de Lady Sullivan ahora mismo lo último que importaba era el clima de la ciudad. Sus compras se vieron interrumpidas y aprovechando que Lord Midford todavía tenía trabajo y no había llegado a casa, Sully "secuestró" a la Condesa para interrogarla. Bueno más bien para darle una reprimenda…

–Sabes perfectamente que haciendo esto no lograrás nada– le dijo cruzando los brazos cuando le Lizzie le confesó que hoy a la mañana le había hecho un escándalo a su marido

–Lo sé, lo sé. Soy la persona más infantil sobre la faz de la Tierra– dijo Elizabeth ocultando su rostro. Estaba muy avergonzada y apenada por lo hecho.

– ¡Lo admites incluso!– exclamó Sieglinde con Wolf pendiente a su lado

–Es que no pensaba que Ciel se pondría tan duro conmigo. Solo llevaría a pasear a nuestra hija aunque sea un poco– indicó la ojiverde

–Lizzie, no quiero hacerte la contra ni nada parecido, pero tu esposo tenía buenos motivos. Hace mucho frío para ella, incluso yo que llevo años aquí me ha costado acostumbrarme– le señaló la antigua bruja verde bebiendo un poco de su té

–Más lo oigo y sí todos tienen razón. Es que la verdad me cuesta separarme de ella, pero a su vez la atención que le pongo a Ally creo que está complicando mi relación con Ciel– habló con algo de pesar en su voz

– ¿Otra vez con eso?– preguntó ansiosa Sully –Escucha, es más que claro que están pasando por momentos difíciles, pero hasta dónde comprendo las relaciones tienen que ser así. Deben haber altos y bajos para que se fortalezca. Además un pajarito me contó que querías darle un hermanito a Alexandra poco tiempo después de que nació y Ciel te detuvo– dijo la joven mirando de reojo a Wolf que a veces hablaba de más con Sebastian. Elizabeth por su parte rodeo la vista dándole la razón a lo que ella decía.

–Parece que era cierto... ¿esa es la razón también por la que eres hostil con él?– le preguntó. Lizzie, por su parte, sonrió: –A pesar de que adoro a Ally, quiero darle más hijos a Ciel. Sin embargo por esa bendita recomendación médica no puedo ni siquiera mencionarle la palabra "hermanito" a mi marido que apenas la escucha se pone completamente tosco.

–Él quiere cuidarte, no le veo lo malo– dijo tomándole de la mano. El gesto de su amiga la aliviaba, volviendo a hablar. –Sí, y lo amo por eso. Pero tengo miedo Sully, tengo miedo de que Ciel... de que él se busque una amante para satisfacer sus deseos carnales–

Los ojos de Lady Sullivan casi se salen de sus orbitas y Wolf casi se cae (literalmente) ante lo dicho por la Condesa Phantomhive.

–Con permiso, creo que voy a retirarme– dijo un trastornado sirviente a su ama que lo despachó rápido: –Está bien Wolf, yo te llamo–. Por la cara de Wolf, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo muy vergonzosos enfrente de un caballero

–Me precipite demasiado enfrente de él, Dios mío– dijo ella a amiga que la consolaba con palmadas en la espalda.

–Déjalo ya está. Lo que Wolf escuché en estas cuatro paredes, se queda aquí– le explicó dulcemente. Sin embargo su cara se puso muy seria: –Aunque no puedo evitar reprimirte por pensar así de Ciel, después de todo él también es mi amigo– se expresó

–Lo siento, es que esa idea me carcome la cabeza desde que ya no compartimos lecho como marido y mujer– explicó la esposa del Conde Phantomhive –Sí se aburre, si se cansa, si de verdad busca a otra mujer para desahogarse, no podría aceptarlo. Me odiaría a mí misma si me lo permitiera– le pronunció ella casi al borde las lágrimas

–Me resulta raro que cuando perdiste al bebé no hayas tenido estas inseguridades, pues tú y Ciel estuvieron varios meses separados en ese sentido–inquirió Sieglinde. Lizzie se calmó pudiendo articular mejor sus palabras: –Creo que la pérdida de nuestro hijo y la posibilidad de que tal vez no pueda volver a embarazarme me hicieron rechazar a Ciel en esos meses–.

– ¿Lo rechazaste?– le preguntó Sully con sorpresa

– ¡No directamente! Sólo me excusaba con irme a dormir temprano o me acostaba en habitaciones separadas. Necesitaba un tiempo para poder recapitular todo y hacer luto por la criatura que perdimos–explicó, ahora el panorama es distinto, el tiempo pasa y cada momento cuenta. No quiero que Ally crezca sola en la mansión. Estoy tratando de hacerle creer a Ciel que estoy de acuerdo pero lo extraño, me supera no poder estar con él como antes. Quisiera poder hablar pero nos peleamos al momento en que alguno de los dos abre la boca–

–"¿Eso es posible?"–pensó Lady Sullivan, Lizzie de verdad quieras o no debes hablar con tu esposo. Esta situación no puede continuar así. Piensen en Ally, ella a pesar de no ser consciente de lo que ocurre seguro siente la tensión entre ustedes. Quizás los dos podrían asistir a alguna de las recepciones que el príncipe de Gales organiza, ambos han estado desaparecidos últimamente de las fiestas de su Alteza–.

–El trabajo de Ciel, yo cuidando a la niña. Nada de fiestas– indicó la joven dama

–Aún así necesitan cultivar su vida social, aunque sea un poco. Después de todo, la casa Phantomhive tiene un buen nombre que mantener ¿verdad? –explicó la muchacha cogiendo uno de sus pasteles y dándole uno a Elizabeth. –Cuando te des cuenta Lizzie tendrás que preparar la fiesta de debutante de tu hija–.

–Que el tiempo se detenga por favor– suspiró. Al voltearse vio el reloj de la sala –Mira la hora, ya mi hermano habrá regresado– dijo ella levantándose y buscando su sombrero.

–Perfecto, deja que Wolf te acompañe. Y mándale saludos a Lord Midford– dijo una muy alegre Sully en su última frase. Elizabeth no hizo comentarios al respecto pero sonrió de lado.

–Te lo agradezco. Los pasteles de tu casa son deliciosos– dijo ella apreciando la invitación de su amiga

–No se comparan con los de Sebastian supongo–.

El silencio inundó la sala mientras Wolf abría la puerta y encontraba a las dos damas mirándose… ¿con odio?

– ¡Lizzie!– exclamaba Sully ante ella que no se molestó en mentirle

– ¡No puedo mentir sobre eso! – explicaba la rubia conteniendo la risa

–Hay cosas que nunca cambian– dijo Wolf cruzando sus brazos ante la escena

* * *

Un par de días pasaron. La rutina de siempre se desenvolvía en la Mansión Phantomhive. Elizabeth estaba jugando en la habitación de su hija con algunos juguetes que Ciel le había traído. Eran productos de la empresa que saldrían al mercado el mes que entraba y al Conde Phantomhive se le apeteció que su hija tuviese el placer de tenerlos primero _._

"Si que la malcrías, querido esposo", pensaba Lizzie mientras Ally golpeaba con fuerza un puzzle que la estaba hartando. Sus cachetes estaban rojos y su madre quería comérsela a besos, pero se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Mey-Rin y Snake

–Señora su baño ya está listo– dijo la sirvienta saludando a la señorita que jugaba en el suelo.

–Voy en un momento Mey-Rin. A ver pequeña, mamá ya regresa– dijo Elizabeth dándole un beso en la frente. Snake le tendió una mano para que pudiese levantarse, ella le agradeció y le preguntó: –Snake ¿quieres jugar con ella un poco?–. El joven se vio sorprendido ante la pregunta pero no tardó en responder. Mejor dicho, no "tardaron" en responder

–"No creo que eso sea apropiado Condesa"– dice Donne –. Elizabeth miró a su hija que se concentraba en el joven de cabello plateado y no pudo evitar sonreír: –Si es por tus serpientes no le harán daño, confío en ellas. También en ti–. El encantador cedió ante su ama, sin evitar sonrojarse –"Si son sus deseos, señora"– dice Oscar. Tanto Elizabeth como Mey-Rin abandonaron la recamara, dejando a Snake con la pequeña que regocijaba de felicidad al tenerlo cerca. –"Es penoso que te parezcas tanto a él" –. Snake sonrió ante el comentario de Wilde– Sí, tienes razón– dijo él para luego alzar a la niña– Pero es hija de nuestra señora también después de todo ¿no? –.

En el baño, dos damas discutían sobre el sirviente de la habitación contigua.

–Snake no lo admite pero adora a Ally–decía Elizabeth mientras se desataba los lazos de su cabello y su sirviente la ayudaba con su corsé –Gracias Mey Rin– agradeció su apoyo

– ¿Cierto no? A la señorita nunca le asustaron sus serpientes y se siente muy a gusto cuando él la cuida– agregó Mey Rin mientras colocaba el vestido de su señora en la cómoda

–Qué alivio. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando ustedes la conocieron por primera vez. –Era tan pequeña, todos queríamos tenerla en nuestros brazos por más tiempo– dijo la pelirroja sonriendo nostálgica.

–Lo recuerdo bien. Ciel me dijo que cuando se marcharon mis padres y mi hermano, no quisieron separarse de ella en ningún instante–recordaba la condesa Phantomhive

–La señora necesitaba descansar– indicó Mey-Rin, comprenderá también que estábamos muy emocionados por su llegada la mansión, quitarle los ojos de encima a la hija de nuestros señores no es algo que podamos permitírnoslo. Elizabeth tenía además de fieles sirvientes, otra familia.

–Aprecio la dedicación de todos, de verdad. Ahora ya puedes retirarte, continuaré sola– le señaló

–Sí madame. Por cierto, el Conde volverá a la mansión esta noche. ¿Quiere unirse a él en la cena?– preguntó Mey-Rin consciente de la alejada relación que estaban teniendo sus amos. Lizzie desvió la mirada y respondió algo seria: –Déjame pensarlo ¿de acuerdo?–

–Sí señora, con su permiso– dijo marchándose.

Ella terminó de quitarse el resto de su ropa interior para introducirse en la bañera. Sumergió su cuerpo entero y pensó: –"Tal vez hoy podremos hablar tranquilamente"–. La falta de aire la hizo emerger nuevamente a la superficie.

–Me siento una extraña con él– dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Al final, aceptó.

El Conde Phantomhive no era últimamente muy amante del pescado. Y el menú de hoy era una sopa precisamente de ese animal. Si su esposa no estuviese a su lado, de alguna forma más hermosa que de costumbre ya se hubiese retirado de la cena.

– ¿El amo desea alguna bebida en especial para acompañar la velada de hoy?– le preguntó Sebastian

–Un vino blanco estaría bien Sebastian. ¿Lizzie te unes?– invitó a su esposa

–Con gusto–respondió. El mayordomo les sirvió a ambos, concluida su tarea miró a su amo indicándole que era momento de decirle a Elizabeth sobre el viaje. Ciel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sebastian se retiró unos instantes para darles intimidad.

– ¿Tuviste un día ajetreado con Ally? – preguntó

–Bastante, no puede quedarse quieta. Temo que ya quiera empezar a caminar, apenas tiene unos meses– señaló Lizzie mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida blanca

–Bueno eso es una buena señal. Quiero creer que estás esperando para darle lecciones de esgrima ya cuando pueda mantenerse de pie sola– dijo Ciel recordando las buenas dotes de su esposa

– ¿Te imaginas eso?– dijo ella sonriendo pero pensando detenidamente: –Aunque no voy a presionarla para que tome las espadas. Anhelo que disfrute de su infancia antes de que tenga que asumir sus roles como heredera de los Phantomhive ¿no?– le cuestionó a su esposo. Si de verdad ella y Ciel seguirían así, su hija se volvería la única sucesora de la casa.

Ciel suspiró y se mantuvo firme: –Me alegra escuchar eso– dijo volviendo a tomar su copa. La paciencia de Lizzie se estaba agotando.

–Ciel quisiera...–

–La Reina me encomendó una misión fuera del país– la cortó él

– ¿Qué?– preguntó incrédula ella

–Como escuchaste. Es una investigación en Francia. En la ciudad de Lens. Tengo que irme allá por tiempo indefinido–explicó. Elizabeth tragó en seco. Podría ser el colmo, pero no podía olvidarlo. Su esposo era el perro guardián de la Reina. Y ella era su esposa

–Comprendo– dijo ella tratando de disimular su mejor sonrisa. Ciel tomó su mano, eso la extrañó.

–Quiero que me acompañes– dijo, Ally también– agregó. Aunque ustedes se quedarían en Calais, más que nada para que estén seguras y yo esté tranquilo de que las tengo cerca...–. No pudo terminar ya su esposa se le abalanzó encima llevándose consigo el plato de sopa que cayó en la ropa de ella.

– ¡Lizzie tu vestido!– exclamó el Conde. Qué bien que la sopa estaba fría

–No importa, no importa– decía nerviosa. El mayordomo entró a la habitación viendo lo que pasó cuando iba a molestarse en preguntar, Ciel lo llamó por sí solo: – ¡Sebastian! Dile a Mey Rin que venga por favor y que le prepare un baño a mi esposa– indicó el Conde ayudando a Elizabeth a levantarse

–Ciel no es necesario... solo son unas manchas–le dijo ella un poco calma

–No creo que desees tener olor a pescado al momento de dormir– le señaló el joven. Lizzie suspiró. No podía ganarle en la razón a él.

– Sebastian, avísale también que me dejé mi ropa de dormir en la recámara– le indicó al mayordomo

– ¿La suya o la de ambos?– preguntó Sebastian. Era un golpe bajo para los dos.

–La de ambos. Ve por favor– respondió la Condesa con firmeza

–Ally quedó exhausta así que no creo que se despierte esta noche– le aclaró a Ciel

–Tengo que terminar algunos papeles, no sé si pueda acompañarte hoy– dudó el joven tratando de ayudarla a limpiar un poco el vestido. Lizzie agradeció el gesto de su marido.

–Entiendo. ¡Trataré de quedarme despierta para que me expliques de este viaje familiar!– exclamó con energía –Le compraré muchos atuendos lindos a nuestra hija y los lucirá todos– dijo ya imaginando a Alexandra con un vestido de marinerita. No pudo evitar preguntar: – ¿Cuando partimos?

–En un mes– dijo él

– ¿¡Un mes!?– exclamó ante la cercanía de la fecha, santo cielo tengo que organizar todo ya

–Lizzie...Sebastian se encargará de ello, tranquilízate– le pidió tomándole la mano

–Perdón es que me tomaste por sorpresa– suspiró bajando la cabeza

– ¿Estás feliz? – le preguntó él buscando sus ojos

–Lo estoy... Ciel de verdad muchas gracias– le dijo dándole otro abrazo

–Madame... su baño ya está listo– indicó Sebastian. Los dos jóvenes se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

–Si pudieras disculparme– dijo ella

–Tomate tu tiempo–. Unos instantes después de separarse ella atrapó sus labios. Ciel apenas se dio cuenta y se sorprendió ante ello.

– Elizabeth…– susurró el conde Phantomhive.

–No me resistí. Disculpen mi atrevimiento– dijo Lizzie ante la presencia de Sebastian y de una Mey-Rin muy avergonzada que estaba detrás de él.

–Por favor, no hay nada que perdonar señora– dijo Sebastian entrando a la habitación para ordenar el desastre que había ocurrido instantes atrás

–Nos vemos Ciel–. Dicho lo último se marchó junto a Mey-Rin. Ciel regresó a su asiento. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

–Al parecer la condesa tomó de buen grado la noticia del viaje señor– le dijo divertido Sebastian pendiente de lo que había pasado

–Sí, un peso menos de que preocuparme, puedes traerme el postre Sebastian– pidió el Conde Phantomhive

–A sus órdenes–.

Luego de otro baño, Elizabeth se hallaba con su pijama puesto en la habitación que compartía con su esposo.

–Parece de muy buen humor señora– comentaba Mey-Rin ante la sonrisa de la joven condesa: –Sí, tal vez ya lo sepas pero Ciel viajará al continente el mes que entra. ¡Y Ally y yo iremos con él! – dijo ella muy excitada mientras se acostaba

–Es una gran noticia. Los demás y yo estábamos preocupados por dejarlas en Inglaterra sin ninguno cerca–decía apagando las velas pero manteniendo una en su poder – ¿Necesita algo más? ¿Quiere beber algo?– le preguntó a una Lizzie algo somnolienta, parece que hoy no podría esperar a Ciel

–Sí he ser sincera me hubiese gustado probar el postre de la cena de esta noche– confesó a la sirviente

–Creo que quedó un poco en la cocina, si quiere se lo traigo–

–No, no. Lo comeré en el almuerzo de mañana. Gracias Mey Rin, retírate si lo quieres–ordenó

–Que descanse señora– dijo la dama despidiéndose

–Buenas noches–. Elizabeth no tardó mucho en dormirse después de eso, no obstante el llanto de un bebé la sacó de sus sueños de inmediato.

– ¡Ally!– exclamó mientras se levantaba de su cama e iba corriendo a la habitación de su hija.

– ¿Ciel?– dijo al encontrarse a su marido arrullando al bebé

–Oh Lizzie, no te preocupes ya volvió a dormirse– le explicó mientras ponía a su hija en la cuna.

–Vuelve a la cama. Puede que agarres un resfrío así, vamos te acompaño– le dijo el conde a su esposa mientras se retiraban de la habitación. Ella se mantuvo en silencio en el trayecto hasta que llegaron al cuarto, creía que ahí él la despediría pero prendió las velas de la habitación

– ¿Tienes mucho papeleo todavía? – preguntó la joven volviendo a la cama

–No mucho, pero creo que voy a dejarlo para mañana, ahora es tarde– dijo Ciel desvistiéndose con completa tranquilidad. En realidad trataba de disimular su nerviosismo enfrente de Lizzie que se escondió entre los cobertores para no apreciar la desnudez de su esposo.

– ¿Me haces un lugar?– le preguntó ya completamente cambiado con su pijada en margen. Ella se movió un poco, Ciel apagó las velas nuevamente. Ya acostados ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Lizzie rompió el silencio.

–Perdona, estoy nerviosa– dijo sentándose en la cama

–No eres la única– añadió el Conde haciendo lo mismo.

–El otro día Ciel creo que me precipité bastante con Ally. Tenías razón en no dejarla salir, solo que no quería aceptarlo– confesó la joven

–Está bien. Eres una madre muy cuidadosa y dedicada. Mi opinión sobre ti no cambiaría por algo tan trivial como un chascarrillo de esos. Ahora que viajaremos los tres como una familia, espero que disfrutes mi compañía– le dijo abrazándola tiernamente. Lizzie no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su contacto pero tampoco lo dejo pasar

–Y tú la mía– añadió acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Tenerla tan cerca hacia estallar la cabeza del conde. De alguna forma, la razón pudo vencer a la necesidad.

–Siempre lo hago– le dijo tomando su mano, si te dijera que extrañaba con todo mi ser tenerte así de cerca ¿me creerías?– pregunto acariciando sus dedos. La joven condesa tomo la mano de su esposo y la besó. Los labios de Lizzie en su piel hicieron que se derritiera aunque sea un poco

–Cuando lo quieres dices las cosas más dulces del mundo– dijo ella

–Basta, ¿quieres verme avergonzado?– pregunto apartando la mirada

–Oh sería grato de ver– dijo Lizzie buscando el rostro de su esposo curiosa de verlo sonrojado. Ciel le decía que parase pero ella no iba a detenerse. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron en una pelea de cosquillas que culminó en el momento en que Ciel terminó sobre ella. Verde y azul encontrados, mirándose profundamente casi devorándose cuando eso era lo que querían hacerse. Sólo un poco de luz de la luna entraba en esa habitación pero era suficiente para que el conde pudiese verla, admirarla. Tenía una hermosa mujer a su lado, estaba de verdad rendido de amor hacia ella y tenía muchos deseos de hacerla suya pero no podía atreverse. Con pesar, besó su frente y se acostó a su lado. Elizabeth respiró profundo, quería decirle que continuase, que por favor siguieran… pero esas palabras no salieron de su boca.

–Buenas noches Ciel– le dijo dándose vuelta. Su esposo se acercó a ella y la abrazo de la cintura. Ella no dijo nada, fingió el sueño pero escucho atentamente las últimas palabras de él: –Ten dulces sueños Lizzie–

* * *

Ubicado en uno de los bares más lujosos de Londres, un grupo de nobles se hallaba reunido en el tercer piso, un ala exclusiva reservada para ellos. Sombreros, abrigos, alcohol y juegos, formaban parte de la reunión de esta noche.

–Conde Phantomhive ¿su esposa no se molestará si vuelve tarde a su hogar?– preguntó el joven de corte mohicano. Ciel chasqueó la lengua y prendió un cigarro.

–Se halla el doble de ocupada desde que se enteró que viajaremos a Francia. Tú reparte Cheslock– ordenó dándole una bocanada al puro.

–Entendido– dijo el violinista destacado mezclando la baraja de naipes.

Sentados en una mesa circular, hacía varios meses que no sé veían. Excepto Ciel y Edward, pues claro eran familia. Lord Midford al ver a su primo fumar con tanta intensidad.

– ¿Desde cuándo fumas Ciel?–

–Tres meses después del nacimiento de mi hija– le respondió mientras lo apagaba y encendía otro.

–Espero que a Lizzie no le moleste. Por cierto –hizo una pausa para beber un poco el coñac de su vaso, mi hermanita está muy emocionada por este viaje, no lo arruines– advirtió el joven de ojos verdes.

–Lord Midford…–lo llamó un Soma algo pasado de bebida, la Condesa está bastante grandecita para que se preocupe por ella– dijo abrazando al hombre que se sintió algo perturbado por su aroma

–Soma... apestas a alcohol–le dijo tratando de apartarlo pero el príncipe hindú lo abrazo con más fuerza: –No es verdad–respondió, después de esto vayamos con unas amigas mías, te juró que van a tratarte muuuuuy bien Edward– le dijo jocosamente estirando la sílaba. Lord Midford se puso completamente rojo.

– ¡N-nunca!– exclamó rechazando la propuesta

–Si sigues así morirás virgen– espetó Cheslock aún barajeando el mazo. Los presentes ocultaron la risa ante el comentario aunque no sirvió de mucho.

– ¡Cállate y dame mis cartas! – ordenó el joven Midford. Sus amigos le palmearon la espalda para que se le fuese la vergüenza de las mejillas. Ciel miraba divertido la escena apagando su cigarro. Este sería el último de la noche. Joanne, se le acercó un poco a hablarle: –Has estado bastante ocupado Ciel, me pregunto si cuando me case ya no pueda reunirme con todos– dijo algo nervioso. En unos meses sería su boda y todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que sería un hombre de familia. El abrazo precipitado de Soma lo desarticuló un poco.

–Lord Harcourt se va a casar, se va a casar– cantaba el joven moreno. –Detente Soma, me pones en vergüenza– pedía el muchacho a su amigo.

–Tu compromiso nos sorprendió a todos–dijo Ciel –Aunque ya era hora que otro de nosotros siente cabeza– agregó mirando a los demás. El joven con anteojos rompió el silencio. Todos tuvieron su atención.

–Sobre eso...– dijo él tocando sus gafas

– ¿Clayton? ¿No me digas qué...? – le preguntó Cheslock

–Voy a proponerme a Beatrice formalmente mañana. Tenemos la aprobación de sus padres así que solo necesito hacer esto– les dijo –Consideraba que era oportuno decírselo a ustedes en persona – añadió

–A este paso, el resto quedaremos como unos solterones– suspiró Edward ante las noticias

– ¿Los marqueses ya te están presionando de vuelta Edward?– dijo Ciel con malicia bebiendo su ron

–Estoy muy ocupado en mi labor en el parlamento como para poder hallar una buena esposa– explicó el muchacho

– ¡Ay sólo eres asistente de Lord Cornualles, no exageremos! –pronunció Cheslock dándole por fin sus cartas. Se ganó una mirada de odio de Edward que estaba a punto de gritarle pero fue interrumpido por su primo

–Caballeros, no hay motivo para pelearse. Además, mi primo ya tiene una pretendiente sólo que es bastante tímido como para dar el primer paso– dijo Ciel pensando en una joven alemana. Los presentes se volvieron curiosos ante lo dicho por el conde aunque no hondaron más en detalles ya que Edward no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarse mudo al respecto.

–Cambiando de tema. Clayton, felicidades por tu compromiso– felicitó el Conde Phantomhive

–Sí Clayton, enhorabuena– añadió Joanne

–Brindemos por ti amigo– agregó Cheslock dándole una buena palmada en la espalda quejándose el joven con anteojos por su fuerza

–Señorita traiga una champaña, tenemos que festejar– pidió Soma al barista de la barra

–Enseguida señor– dijo el empleado sacando la bebida y llevando las copas a su mesa.

Ya con el champagne en mano, cada uno de los presentes le dedicó unas palabras al podría decirse reciente comprometido.

–Por Clayton, espero que tu querida novia acepte y tengan un próspero matrimonio– dijo Soma

–Te deseo lo mejor– le siguió Ciel

–Igual yo, respétense y no dejen de ser amigos– continuó Joanne

–Tengan muchos hijos– dijo Cheslock con saña para incomodarlo

–Parecemos unos ancianos hablando– suspiró Edward –Pero en fin amigo, sean felices– le dijo dedicándole un saludo con su copa en mano.

–Muchas gracias. ¡Salud!–brindó el joven

– ¡Salud!– dijeron el resto bebiendo sus copas. Unos aplausos los hicieron voltear.

–Mira a quién nos encontramos por aquí...– dijo el hombre acompañado de una mujer pequeña vestida con ropa algo provocativa.

–Lau... cuanto tiempo– dijo Soma acercándose para saludarlo

–Soma... has regresado por lo visto también– le dijo devolviendo su saludo

–No creía que habías vuelto a Londres– dijo el Conde Phantomhive tomando asiento junto a los demás

–Negocios, negocios. Tenía pensado pasarme por tu hogar y visitar a tu hija pero se me pasó el tiempo, ¿cuánto tiene ya? – preguntó

–Ocho meses, los cumplirá la semana que entra– indicó Ciel ante él

–Ocho...como pasa el tiempo–suspiró el comerciante chino, espero que podamos reunirnos pronto Conde...–

–Tus servicios siempre son bienvenidos– dijo el joven

–Señores. Vamos Ran Mao–. Ambos se retiraron hacia el último piso del bar.

–A Lau no se le notan el paso de los años. Sin embargo el aroma a opio de su ropa es insoportable– dijo Soma– ¿Tendrá que reunirse con alguien aquí? – preguntó mientras volvía a sentarse

–Claro... no cualquiera puede entrar al tercer y cuarto piso– dijo Edward

–No se preocupen por él– les dijo Ciel, sigamos disfrutando de esta noche, compañeros–.

–Por cierto Ciel, el profesor Sebastian no te acompaño hoy ¿pasó algo?– preguntó Joanne ante la ausencia del "magistrado". El Conde Phantomhive suspiró un poco para sus adentros. Casi diez años y Lord Harcourt todavía creía que su mayordomo de verdad era un profesor. Pero bueno, tampoco le importaba.

–Lo dejé en la mansión por hoy– respondió, Snake y Bard me acompañan esta noche–.

– ¿Snake no es algo poco tolerable al alcohol? – preguntó Soma recordando la última festividad en Casa de los Phantomhive de hace unos años cuando el sirviente se embriagó durante el servicio.

–Estará bien... Bard lo cuida– dijo el joven perro guardián de la Reina llevándose el champagne a la boca.

Un estrepitoso sonido que venía del primer piso los estremeció a todos. El grupo rápidamente bajó las escaleras para encontrar un gran destrozo… y a un antiguo soldado americano durmiendo entre las mesas con un Snake derrotado a su lado.

–"Amo Ciel... lo siento"– dice Wilde.

Sí. La velada para el Conde Phantomhive había terminado.

–Creo que me retiraré antes de lo planeado. Caballeros...– dijo Ciel pidiendo a uno de los empleados su sombrero mientras ayudaba a Bard a levantarse.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar al carruaje?– preguntó Edward

–No te preocupes, ya no soy un muchachito– le contestó, –Que tengan una buena noche–.

Ya en el carruaje, se dispuso al interrogatorio al encantador de serpientes.

– ¿Cuánto bebió para que terminase así? – preguntó mientras trataba de que Bard no se le tirase encima ya que balbuceaba estupideces.

–"Conté solo las primeras cinco", dice Bronte. "En la séptima ya estaba cantando el himno americano", dice Oscar.

–Me sorprende de Bard. Él no es de embriagarse cuando está en servicio. Tendrá un severo regaño cuando despierte– dijo el Conde bastante molesto por la actitud del hombre.

–"Sólo estaba deprimido"...– pensó Snake al recordar los momentos anteriores al destrozo en el bar. Ciel lo notó más pensativo que de costumbre

–Snake... ¿quieres decirme algo que no sepa? –. El joven de cabello plateado negó con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo. Entonces escucharé a Bard atentamente mañana– suspiró ante él ya que seguro no le diría nada. Ambos hombres que a pesar de tener una relación de amo/sirviente muy realizada, se tenían un profundo respeto, sin embargo el respeto de Ciel a Snake se construyó cuando este de verdad trato de matarlo.

–Este es tu octavo año con nosotros... – recordó el Conde– ¿Aún me tienes rencor?– inquirió sin contemplaciones. Después de tanto tiempo y sin Sebastian presente, él no iba a quedarse callado.

–Solo sé que el Smile que conocí jamás existió. Y que los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos, "mi familia", hicieron cosas muy perversas. Ellos pagaron por sus pecados. Y usted mi señor, tarde o temprano también deberá pagar los suyos– le dijo manteniendo su vista hacia el exterior del carruaje. Ciel sonrió y lo imitó en la acción.

–Buena respuesta–

–La señora no lo merece. Ni la señorita– añadió mordiéndose los labios. Ya no le importaba que le mintiera a él pero a ellas… era intolerable.

Para Ciel eso era un golpe más que certero. Y lo sabía pero no podía evitar reaccionar.

–Silencio– ordenó, ya escuché lo que quería oír. No hagas que me enoje–. El ojo visible de Ciel estaba ardiendo y la mirada quemaba al hombre sentado enfrente de él. Pero este no le tenía miedo. Unos alaridos provenientes del cuerpo casi inerte de Bard acabó con su conversación

–"¿Está vivo?"– pregunta Emily

Los gimoteos seguían y Ciel tenía la paciencia agotada.

–Solo duérmete, ya en la mansión hablaremos sobre esto– le dijo propinándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

–Creo que disculparme no servirá de mucho– susurró Bard haciéndose el dormido.

En la mansión Phantomhive, Lizzie jugaba con su hija en la habitación de ella.

–Parece que tu padre no regresará esta noche pequeña– le dijo algo triste al extrañar a su esposo

Lentamente, el Conde Phantomhive se aproximaba a la habitación para darles una sorpresa con complicidad de Sebastian...

* * *

 **Los comentarios son bienvenidos, las cagadas a pedos por no actualizar también me lo merezco pero sin piedras porfavor (?)**

 **Gracias por leer, Viaje II está en etapa de producción en un 20%**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
